Challenge Generations
by xrdn
Summary: Thirty years into the future Ash has gone missing. Now the spotlight lands on a new trainer named Tochi Greenland, a young trainer from Pallet with an eevee as his partner... Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Pokémon in any way or form but I will claim all original characters that I make up for the story line …enjoy.

This takes place about thirty years in the future from the current story line Ash has won the gone back and won all of the leagues and is considered one of the finest trainers alive this pushes him to take on the elite four and the Pokémon G-man Lance but for sum reason he vanished with out a trace and now the spotlight will turn to the new generation of trainers who will rise to new challenges.

Spring has finally come to Pallet town creating a nice scene as the sun began to rise upon the quite town greeting the people with a brand new day. The quite was soon broke how ever by the sound of some one yelling.

"NO I'M GOING TO BE LATE I'M GOING TO BE LATE." A young man with red hair came running out of a house wearing an orange shirt and black jeans he wore a necklace with a charizad fang as a pendant and began running down the road towards the Oak lab. "HOW COULD I OVER SLEEP ON SUCH AN IMPORTANT DAY." As the young man made his way closer to the lab he was stopped by a person standing in his way.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Tochi looks as if you're a bit late." He tosses a poke ball in the air. "Right here is the best Pokémon they had. Its our first day as trainers and you already miles behind." The boy stood a bit taller then Tochi his dark hair was pulled back into ponytail. Hey wore a black shirt and jeans with a brown bag hanging from his back. "See you later loser." And with that he walked off laughing.

"Gin I will become the next Pokémon master. And I will beat you anytime." Tochi clenched his fist tightly and made his way to the lab.

Tochi was greeted at the door by Prof. Gary Oak. "Ah Tochi your late you know."

"Yes Prof. Oak I'm sorry I over slept."

"Please call me Gary." He chuckled. "I am no where close to the same level my grandfather is at. So do you know what Pokémon you wanted to choose?"

"Yes I believe charamander would be the best choice."

"Sorry but he has already been chosen."

"What well then how about Squirtle?"

"Sorry."

"Bulbasaur?"

"Nope."

"So I was to late after all." Tochi hung his head low "Guess I'll have to wait till last year."

Gary placed a hand to his chin and thought about how much Tochi reminded him of someone "Ashy-boy." He said to himself "Well there is one more Pokémon that needs a trainer. But she can be a trouble maker."

"Really I'll take it I don't care what type it is I'll train it to be the best Pokémon ever." Tochi had a fire in his green eyes that could melt a blizzard attack from an Articuno.

"That's what I wanted to her." He reached in to his lab coat pocket and pulled out a poke ball with an E on the front of it. "Here you go." And places it in Tochi's hand "Go ahead and open it."

Tochi pressed the button on the poke ball and a blinding light released a small four legged creature covered in thick brown fur with white at the tip of its tail and let out a small cry as it stretched "Eevee."

Tochi looked amazed "An Eevee isn't that rare Pokémon to come across."

Gary smiled "Yes it is. Depending on how you train her will depend on what she will become for Eevee is one of the few Pokémon that has seven different forms and that's the only ones we know about."

"Eev…ee." The small furry Pokémon looked at Tochi and jumped in his arms.

"Seems she likes you." Gary smiled "Well you better get ready for your journey or you'll will fall behind the rest."

"Yes sir." He held out to poke ball to return Eevee to it but she dodged the red beam every time.

Gary tried to hold in his laughter but failed "Some Pokémon do not like being in poke balls but she can just walk along side you should help you two grow closer as a team.

Eevee jumped up on to his shoulder "Well I guess your ready to go huh." The Pokémon just smiled in agreement."

And with that our hero of this story ran home and grabbed his bag and said good by to his mother and father and left Pallet town. As he walked through the forest he searched high and low for Pokémon until he came across a river where a he saw Poliwag floating along the rive.

Tochi "Now is my chance Go Eevee." The small Pokémon jumped of his shoulder ready for battle.

"Poli.." the tadpole Pokémon jumped out of the water ready for battle.

"Eevee Tackle." Eevee rushes at its opponent at full speed connecting with the blue Pokémon.

Poliwag countered with bubble but Eevee dodged it easily "Use sandattack." The sand blinded the Pokémon, "All right poke ball go." Tochi tossed a poke ball at Poliwag and captured it in a red glow. "Come on …" the ball twitched. "Come on …." The ball twitched again. "Come on …." The poke ball pinged and stopped moving. "Yes hahaha I did it I caught my first Pokémon." Eevee jumped in delight at her victory. " You did splendid Eevee."

A voice came out of the distance "Hey you did you see a Poliwag float by." A young girl no older then him came running up he dark raven black hair waved behind her she was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt with a brown fishing vest over it and denim shorts.

"Uh yeah I just caught one." He held up the poke ball.

"Ah damn I was following that Poliwag for a few days now." She kicked a tree in anger. " God that thing has been giving me so much trouble then it slipped away."

Tochi looked at his newly caught Pokémon and sighed "Here ." I held out the Pokémon to here.

"W-what." He caught her off guard.

"If you were tracking it for days then I have no right to claim it besides you must have weaken it down which was why I was able to catch him in the first place."

"No no its fine." She at on the river bank and hugged her legs.

Tochi sat next to her "I'm Tochi Greenland."

"I'm Alice Kay pleasure to meet you Tochi." She looked up at the sky "its getting late I'm going to camp here your more then welcomed to join me its always nice to have company."

"Sure if you don't mind."

"Not at all. So where are you heading Tochi."

"Pewter city to challenge the gym leader there and then head to Cerulean City."

" Well do you mind having a partner tell you get to Cerulean then cause I'm heading there."

The boy blushed at the thought of traveling with a girl "S-sure that be great."

Well there is my first chapter of Challenge Generation please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Again don't own Pokémon

Tochi slept soundly that night in his green sleeping bag as his furry friend rested on his chest. His new companion Alice was fast asleep on the opposite side of the campfire they had made the night before. Tochi dreamed of being in the indigo conference and going against Gin in the final round. But the dream was cut short as a warm pink glow shined above him and a small voice called out "Mew." As his eyes opened he saw the legendary Pokémon Mew staring at him then quickly teleported. And he dozed on back asleep as if he had never seen it. A scream reawakes him along with his Eevee. "What's going on." He yelled as he sprung up from his sleeping bag.

"B-bbbBug Pokémon!" Alice had her back up against a tree as a Weedle was crawling towards her. "Get it away get it away get it away!"

"Eevee tackle." Tochi commanded in a sleepy tone and his fox Pokémon collided with the bug head first sending it flying. "Are you ok Alice." He said more alert now.

Alice's face turned red from embarrassment. "Y-yeah I'm fine." She said trying to regain her composure.

"Take it your afraid of bugs." Tochi said with a chuckle.

"Yeah so what if I am huh?" she pouted.

"Well now that we are up I guess we should head on up to Viridian City." Eevee jumped in agreement.

"Sounds like a good idea we should only be a few hours away from there." She began together up her stuff and Tochi soon followed suit.

Some where unknown…

A red haired man sat behind a large black desk as a Rhydon behind him and several men in solid black clothes with a red R on the front. "I'm going to revive this organization and cut down all those who stood in our way before." The man stood and looked towards the Rhydon behind him. "But before we do we need more power. My Father was too weak to control the power he had and lost everything. I want you three to get recruits and find Pokémon that can help us rebuild and then we can go after our true target Ash Ketchum and destroy him like he did us."

"Yes sir." They all said in unison and left promptly.

"Very soon all will bow before the might of Team Rocket for I am Silver Giovanni the strongest in the world." And with that he let out a menacing laugh.

In Viridian City

"So you're from Cerulean?" Tochi inquired.

"Yep and I specialize in Water types." She pointed out.

"So that explains why you were after the Poliwag. If you want it your more then welcome to have it."

"No like I said you caught him fair and square." she sighed.

"Well how bout this if you find a Pokémon that you don't really want ill trade you how does that sound." Tochi purposed.

"Hmmm…Deal if I get a Pokémon I don't want I'll trade you but I suggest you keep Poliwag until your first gym battle."

"Huh why?" he said puzzled.

"The leader there is a Rock type trainer by the name of Forrest he is really tough so type advantage will come in handy now if you had a grass type that would really help."

"Aren't steel type strong against them."

"Yes but there are no steel types near hear at all."

"No but Eevees are capable of learning iron tail right it would take some training but if it will give me an edge then ill take it."

"Well then I think you could use a battle then."

"Ok then." Eevee jumped of his shoulder with a battle ready stare.

"One against what I have with me which is three so I chose Krabby." Alice tossed out a poke ball and out came a small crab.

"All right Eevee try to focus your energy in your tail."

"Eev!" Eevee raised her tail into the sky and focused.

"Krabby use crab hammer." The small Pokémon and charged at her at full speed swinging its claw.

"Uh Eevee use quick attack to propel your self into the sky then bring your tail full circle into and iron tail."

Eevee did as commanded and dodged the crab hammer with her quick attack and once in the sky she did a summersault while focusing all power into her tail causing it to glow.

"Alright!" but as Eevee was about to hit Krabby her tail stopped glowing.

"Krabby bubble beam." With that one attack Eevee was knocked to the side but she quickly regained her footing and took a defensive stance.

"Eevee quick attack."

"Krabby bubble beam again hit her before she can move." A stream of bubbles came flying at Eevee but she quickly charged and knocked the crab on its side.

"Now use sand attack and follow up with tackle." Eevee turned and kicked sand into Krabby's eyes then followed with a critical tackle causing Krabby to faint.

"Hmm not bad but lets see how you handle this Staryu go." She released a star shape Pokémon.

"HEYA."

"Ok like before start with a quick attack and follow through with iron tail."

"Staryu use double edge to stop her."

Staryu came spinning like a throwing star at Eevee as she jumped into the air and came down with her tail aglow but again ended short. Eevee then proceed to follow order after order of dodging water guns bubble beams and double edges. Tochi countered with quick attacks and tackles. Until Tochi finished the match with a quick attack from the sky.

"I have to give you some credit your much better trainer then I thought and this being your second day." She stated as she pulled out her last poke ball 'He is well beyond your average trainer he stays calm and level headed he is able to think on his toes and he isn't really bad on the eyes either.' She blushed as she thought the last part. 'No … No Alice stay focused.' "GO CLOYSTER!" she tossed her last ball and out came a larger purple clam like Pokémon.

"Cloy…ster." It shell opened up a bit.

"Cloyster use spike cannon."

Cloyster launched a several large spikes at Eevee.

"Dodge Eevee by jumping off the spikes."

Eevee jumped off the first spike and used it to jump past the rest landing on all fours breathing heavily.

"It looks like Eevee is at the end of her rope."Alice said as if she had already won.

"Eevee use quick attack to dodge its attacks and look for an opening."

Eevee ran at incredible speeds dodging spike after spike.

"Eevee double team." Eevee created dozen of false copies of herself.

"EEVEE!"

"Cloyster use Ice beam on all of them." Cloyster began to freeze one fake after another."

"Eevee with all your might that you left every once of strength we will risk everything on this one move and hit Cloyster in the center."

All of the clones vanish and Eevee leaps far into the air as her tail glows brightly as she came falling down tail first and collided with the dark pearl that makes Cloyster's head with an iron tail knocking Cloyster out in a single breath taking move. As Eevee landed on all fours triumphantly Alice returned Cloyster.

"You did magnificently Cloyster and so did you Tochi I got to say you have a real talent for training."

"Thank you but Eevee here did most of the work." As he walked to his worn out partner who was now collapsed from exhaustion. "I need to get her to a Pokémon center."

"I'll show you the way."

Some where in Johto

"So this is where you have been." A mysterious hooded figure called out.

"Ah I was wondering if I would ever see you again." Another figure sat in the darkness.

"Why are you here?"

"Can't say right now but everyone will know soon enough."

"Well if you say so I have learned to trust your judgment."

"Can you do me a favor old friend?" the figure asked.

"Of course old friend."

"Watch over my daughter and take this letter to my wife I don't want her to worry."

"I'll take care of it." The hooded figure glowed blue and the letter flew into his hand then he vanished.

"Well Alice I hope you haven't caused your mother too much trouble." The figure just sat comely in the dark as he scratched the head of his oldest companion.

"Chu?"

"Everything is will be alright if things go right nothing will happen at all."

Back in Viridian

"I still can't believe I beat you in that battle." Tochi said as his sleeping Eevee slept on one of the Pokémon center next to him.

"Yes it was a good battle I don't think you should have a problem facing Forrest now."

"But you were holding back I could feel it."

'Damn he is smart.' She thought "Well yeah I was. I wanted to see how well Eevee could fight and how long it would take her to learn Iron tail. Next time I fight you I won't hold back and you will get something special." She said with a smirk that put a blush on Tochi face. "Well its late and I think if we leave early tomorrow we can make it to Pewter City before night fall or at least the outskirts where we could set up camp."

"You know I'm glad I ran into you."

She turned on the bed she was laying in and looked at him "What do you mean by that."

"Well your smart that's for sure. And its not that I would have gotten lonely anything because I have Eevee here but you know someone to talk to is always nice. You are pre…" he trailed off at the end.

"What was that last part?"

"Uh nothing. Nothing at all." He was beginning to blush. "So do we have to split up at Cerulean city?"

"Most likely I have some things I have to take care of."

"Oh." A sigh of depression escaped his lips.

She heard the sigh. "Well if I am able to get someone to watch over these things I would be able to go with you if you still want me to by that point."

"Of course I would want you to come with me … you're the first person I meet on this journey and truth be told my first friend."

"Well I guess since your from Pallet town there wouldn't have been many people to hang out and become friends with. It is mostly farm land that belongs to Oaks labs there are a few actual homes but not many."

"You sure know a lot about Pallet town."

"Well I should my mother use to hang out there when she was younger she actual meet my father at the same river we camped at last night."

"Really that's kind of funny that we ran into each other like that."

"Well according to my mother he was kind of an idiot and was running away from a flock of Sperrows. He then took my mothers bike and ended up destroying it with his Pikachu but some how they ended up traveling Kanto together."

"Well at least I didn't cause you so much trouble."

"Yeah I would have ended up beating the crap out of you…Well let's sleep Tochi good night." And she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

"You're right good night Alice."

Out front of the Pokémon center

A hooded figured appeared out of thin air. "Well how interesting it looks like things will get interesting don't you think Ash Ketchum …Tochi they have so much in common."

Well there you have it guys second chapter review tell me what you think what I could do better all ideas are welcomed


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Pokémon.

Our heroes have begun their journey to Pewter City to face the Gym Leader known as Forrest the rock Pokémon expert. But Tochi held his head high his eyes full of fire ready for the impending battle and his first step in becoming a Pokémon Master. They are now walking through viridian forest unfortunately

"Hey I've been meaning to ask you what's with the fang you carry with you." Alice asked.

Tochi touched the fang "It belonged to my Father's Charizard his oldest Pokémon. He told me that if I wore this when I find a wild Charizard it would respect me more I know that's not true but I liked it so much that I always wear it." He gave a big grin.

"It would be cool if it was true." She ran to the edge of the Viridian Forest "Well there it is Pewter City the location of your first gym battle."

"Got to be honest here I'm I little nervous."

Alice placed her hand on his shoulder "You will do fine trust me."

"Alice is that you." I figure off in the distance called out. "It is you Alice how are you."

Alice turned to see who it was. "Brock?" the man walking this way was the former gym leader Brock. "Uncle Brock." Alice jumped and hugged his neck.

"It's good to see you." Brock notice Tochi standing there "And who is this your boyfriend?"

Alice face turned red "N-no he is a trainer I ran across and he is pretty talented so I thought I would travel with him until I got home."

"Ah so you must be here to get the Boulder badge from my little brother then huh?"

"Y-yes sir."

"No need for formalities just call me Brock hey you two I was about to start some stew you two care to join." He pointed to a small camp site.

"Sounds good to me how bout you Tochi?"

"Well my stomach was getting mad at me." He grinned as he scratched the back of his head.

"Great Brock is an amazing cook."

They all made there way and sat around the fire as Brock poured the soup "So Tochi what Pokémon do you have."

His Eevee stretched next to him "Just my Eevee and a Poliwag."

"Hmm Poliwag is a good choice against rock types but Eevee is at a disadvantage."

"Yeah we figured that out that's why I helped him learn Iron Tail." Alice stated.

"Hmm it's a good move to have but you could use a water stone to evolve it into a Vaporeon. I have one if you want it." Brock pulled the water stone from his bag.

"Well Eevee do you want to evolve using a water stone." Eevee looked at the stone and then turned away. "Thanks for the offer but Eevee says no."

Brock tossed the stone to Tochi. "Keep it anyway Poliwag evolves into Poliwhirl and needs a water stone to change in to Poliwrath. But you seem to be close to your Eevee even thou you only been a trainer for what for a few days now."

"Yep three days now and she is like my best friend." Eevee was fast asleep.

"You remind me of my old friend Ash he always had a way of connecting with his Pokémon."

"Wait Ash as in Ash Ketchum I remind you of him he is the reason I decided to become a trainer."

"Interesting… well if you are this close with your Pokémon you shouldn't have to much trouble against Forrest his Onix will be you biggest challenge but your Eevee seems strong she should be able to handle it but there is no reason you can't have an edge." Brock went through his bag and pulled out a small jar. "Here feed this to you Pokémon and you should have a small power boost not much but enough."

"Thank you but why are you helping me beat you brother." Tochi questioned as he took the jar.

"Simple because I feel like it my dad use to help people beat me all the time."

And our heroes sat around the fire talking about random things and after a few comments about how madly in love Alice is with Tochi that he some how didn't catch on to and Alice punching Brock square in the face for the one about how she longed for his touch they decided to head towards the gym so Tochi could earn his first badge. Finally they stood before The Pewter City gym.

"All right Tochi you can do this you ready."

"Y-yeah I think so just a bit nervous still." He reached for the door. "But I can't turn back before I even start right."

"Right."

A fire lighted in Tochi's eyes as he opened the door and entered as he was followed by Alice and Brock. With Eevee by his side and Poliwag on standby he was ready for his battle. He entered the arena that resembled a mountain trail with large rocks jutting out of the ground. His hands shock in excitement. He saw across the field was a person that he could easily tell was Forrest because he looked like a younger Brock. "Forrest I Challenge you to a battle!" Tochi yelled.

"Very well ill show you the pure power of Rock types how this will be a two against two battle no substitutes."

"You got it ill take anything you can dish out."

"Go Geodude." Forrest threw a poke ball and out came a the boulder Pokémon.

"Let's do this Poliwag." Poli wag appeared ready for a fight.

"Geodude rock throw." Geodude threw several large rocks at Poliwag

Poliwag dodged them all with ease. "Poliwag use bubble to cut down his movements and then follow with bubble beam. " Poliwag released a flurry of bubbles.

"Geo…" Geo dude and tried to find a place to go but the field was covered in bubbles to the point Geodude didn't see the bubble beam flying towards it.

"Geodude isn't over yet use Tackle." Geodude rushed towards Poliwag "Now use focus punch." Geodude hand glowed brightly as it collided with Poliwag.

Poliwag flew into one of the rocks sticking out of the ground."Poli." it was now breathing heavily.

"Poliwag bubble beam." Poliwag use what was left of her power to launch a powerful bubble beam at Geodude knocking it out and soon Poliwag fell as well.

Brock who was reefing the fight called the win "Geodude and Poliwag are both unable to battle this round is a draw."

Tochi opened the Jar that Brock had given him and took out the poke food and gave it to Eevee." All right Eevee let show them what you got." Eevee jumped onto the field tail raised ready for the fight.

"Hmm let see how you handle this Go Steelix!" A massive Metal snake Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Wow I thought he had a Onix." Alice stated knowing this fight was now almost unbeatable.

"My Onix is at the Poke center from a later battle today so I'm using Brock's old Steelix. If you have a problem with it you can always forfeit."

"You got to be kidding me what type of trainer would I be if I backed out now." Eevee barked in agreement. "Now Eevee use double team and mix it with quick attack."

"I like your spirit but you need to be able to back up those words. Steelix use hyper beam." Steelix launched a powerful orange beam but was off target a bit and hit the ground causing a smoke cloud appear as it cleared Eevee was no where to be seen. All but a single hole in the ground. "What it use dig."

"Eevee leap out of the ground and use Iron tail." Eevee burst out of the ground with its tail glowing.

"Steelix quick counter with bind." Steelix dodged Eevee's iron tail and quickly wrapped its tail around Eevee crushing it. "Its over now Steelix throw Eevee." Steelix threw Eevee into on of the rocks.

Eevee fell to the ground.

"Eevee is unable to bat…."

"No we are not done yet come on Eevee stand up we can win this."

"Come on Tochi you don't need to push this."Alice ran to his side.

"No…no…no…no we will not end it like this." Suddenly Eevee stood back up but breathing heavily but ready to fight none the less.

"How can it still be standing at this point?" Forrest called out.

The moon shined brightly through the window and bathed Eevee in its glow. "Eevee let's show them your power." Suddenly Eevee began to glow brightly as the moon.

"What it can't be."Everybody said at once as the blinding glow left a proud looking solid black Pokémon with Silver circles covering its body.

"It evolved into Umbreon but its circles are silver and not gold this shows how in tune those two are." Brock thought to himself 'he is really is like Ash.'

Alice watched in amazement as these two were climbing from defeat.

"Umbreon use Shadow ball." Umbreon launched a powerful Ball of dark energy knocking Steelix over. "Now use Giga impact." Umbreon glowed blue and charged at full speed and defeated Steelix.

"I…I lost but how."

Alice jumped and hugged Tochi tightly "That was amazing." Umbreon ran towards the two and jumped into Tochi's arms.

Forrest walked up "Well you truly earned this the Boulder badge." He handed Tochi the badge. "Well Alice you have your work cut out for you."

"What do you mean by that?"

Forrest looked at Tochi in confusion. "You didn't know Ali….." Brock quickly placed his hand over Forrest's mouth.

"What going on here Alice."

Alice looked down and sighed "I am the Cerulean Gym leader."

Well here is the third chapter of Challenge heroes

So please please review and tell me what I could be doing better.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Again I Do Not Own Pokémon

"So you are the Cerulean Gym Leader." Tochi was still in shock at hearing this.

"I meant to tell you but I wanted to see how good you were. I'm sorry for not telling you."

Tochi was lost in thought for a second before saying "Well it's fine I guess ill beat you like I did last time besides if I don't beat you I wont I can't enter the Indigo Conference now can I."

"Really so you not mad that I didn't tell you."

"I didn't ask." Tochi just gave a wide grin.

Alice couldn't help but laugh a bit at Tochi's remark.

"Oh yeah I forgot Alice your mother called yesterday and asked me to bring some Water Poke Food do you two mind if I travel with you till you get there ."Brock was pointing to a few bags as he said this.

"Yeah it's cool with me." Said Tochi.

"Great then we will leave in the morning its late you two are more then welcomed to stay here if you want." Brock started walking towards the back.

"Works for me I'm going to head to bed what about you."Alice asked Tochi. "You must be tired."

"Yeah in just a minute I need to make a call Forrest is there a video phone I can use."

"Of course in the back follow me." Forrest lead Tochi to a room that was more like a waiting room with a few chairs and a table in the middle the phone was against the far wall. "When you are done the guest rooms are up the stairs to the left it's the first door."

"Thank you Forrest."

"Don't mention well I'm going to get some sleep." And with that Forrest walked away.

Tochi picked up the phone and dialed a 10 digit number. The phone rang twice and the screen turned on showing a man with long red hair and a black trench coat on. "Hey dad."

"Tochi hey how are you I hear you finally started your quest to become a Pokémon master."

"Yeah Dad I just got my first badge too." Tochi held up the badge he earned.

"Wow day three and you already got your first badge so you must be in Pewter City. So what was your first Pokémon It was Squirtle right."

"No I showed up late so all the normal starter Pokémon were taken so Prof. Oak trusted me with another rare Pokémon. And I must say couldn't have asked for partner." And as if on cue Umbreon jumped up on Tochi's shoulder.

"Wow an Umbreon so you got and Eevee and it already evolved huh you two must be really close for her to have evolved into an Umbreon."

"Yeah but she doesn't like staying in her Poke ball like your Charizard did." Tochi scratched the top of Umbeon's head.

"I'm proud of you son. Oh while you're on the phone I wanted to ask a favor from you."

"Sure dad what is it."

"A friend of mine here in Hoenn is having trouble with a Pokémon here and he wants to in trust it too a worthy trainer he wanted to give it to me but well lets just say it doesn't really like me so since you are a up and coming trainer now I thought you might be able to tame it."

"Well ill give it my best shot ill be heading to Cerulean City tomorrow so if you want to send it to that Pokémon center there."

"Ok but why not send it to Pewter City now."

"Well believe it or not I'm traveling with the Cerulean gym leader and she knows the Pokémon I have so I want a surprise for her when I battle her."

"Wait you're traveling with the Cerulean Gym Leader how did that happen?"

"It's a long story but it's late over here so ill call you later got to get some shut eye."

"Yeah well son it was good hearing from you when you get to Cerulean the Pokémon will be waiting with Nurse Joy. Well night son keep me posted." and with that he hung up.

Tochi let out a yawn and headed to the guest room where he found Alice already fast asleep in bed. He went to the bed next to her laid down and soon after Umbreon lay next to him. And with that our heroes rested for the night.

In an underground base

"Mister Silver sir." A team rocket grunt came rushing in.

"Yes what is it? The man with blood red hair sat behind a solid black desk.

"We found the files you asked for on your father's work of the M2 project. But it was considered a huge failure. Shortly after this project began was the start of your father's fall." The grunt stated.

"I know that you Moron but I am not my father he tried to control something that couldn't be controlled I how ever will control the real power in this world and Team magma, Team Aqua, and Team Galactic has the keys but it is still far to early to go forward with my plans. Tell Gold to transfer all Data of M2 to my desk and all Legends on Ancient Pokémon and I want it now."

"Yes sir."

In an unknown location.

The hooded figure reappears.

"Hello again how is my daughter doing."

The hooded figure gave a small chuckle.

"What is it you're not one to laugh to often?"

"Your daughter is fine. But she has seemed to encounter someone with the same burning spirit as you his name is Tochi Greenland he has only been a trainer as three days and has proven to be a worthy trainer in the eyes of his Pokémon his Eevee has already evolved into an Umbreon."

"Really that does show how great of a trainer he is he Alice you are just like your mother."

"Things do tend to repeat don't you agree."

"Well watch him closely in the up coming fight we will need his power."

"One other thing Mew has taken interest in him as well."

"Well at least we know he is pure of heart."

Back in Pewter City

After the heroes were up and moving and began there way to Cerulean City as they walked through the path towards their destination Tochi managed to catch a Spearow. Suddenly another trainer appeared on the road.

"Hey I Challenge you." He pointed to Tochi.

"Ok I accept Go Poliwag show him your fighting spirit." Poliwag burst from its Poke ball ready for battle.

"Go Rattata." The boy called out and a small rat Pokémon appeared.

"Alright Poliwag use water gun." A stream of water came hurdling towards Rattata.

"Dodge and use quick attack." Rattata came at full speed knocking Poliwag over."

"Poliwag use bubble then follow up with bubble beam."

Poliwag let out a barrage of bubbles that constricted Rattata's movements then followed up with a bubble beam knocking the Pokémon out.

"Man I can't believe I lost." And with that the kid ran off with out a trace.

"Well that was odd." Said Tochi as he was about call back Poliwag and began to glow brightly and evolved into Poliwhirl. "Wow you evolved too."

"Poli…Whirl."

"Well you deserve a rest return." And the red beam sucked up the tadpole Pokémon.

Ok this chapter was alittle rushed next one will be much better Team Rocket will be showing up to cause trouble for our heroes but they are a lot cooler then Jessie and James so tell what you thought of this one by a review or just message me also tell me if there is anything you would like to see in this like relationship wise pokemon wise and also any ideas on what Pokémon his father wants him to train I am open to suggestion.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Pokémon

Hey everybody XRDN here and just wanted you guys to know there will be Lemon in later chapters but it won't happen till Tochi gets to the Indigo Conference but don't worry I'm not going to write every gym battle cause I want to reach Johto league by chapter 20 or before if possible. The whole evil plan of team rocket will take awhile to finish we will go several chapters now with out hearing anything of Silver except maybe news reports and I'm sorry the last few chapters have been a little crappy but that was due to the facts that I wrote them in and hour each so spelling sucked I know but I know plan to take more time if my job will allow me to. But I do ask you to Review the chapter so I may grow as a writer. But please remember I'm doing this for fun so if you don't like who the story is don't read it oh and Tochi will get another travel companion in the near future can you say love triangle. Well back to your not so regular scheduled story line. So please enjoy and I also willing to listen to ideas for the story.

Our heroes are now on the road to Cerulean city.

"Hey guy I think I can see some of the buildings of the city already were almost there." Alice said as she ran along the dirt path towards the city.

Tochi ran right behind her with Umbreon behind him keeping pace. "Hey when we get there I need to run by the Pokémon Center there should be something from my dad waiting for me there."

Brock who was steadily walking behind the two "Well I guess ill part ways once we get there so I can deliver these bags to you mom Alice." A small grin appeared on his face "Besides I'm sure you two would like some alone time."

"Shut up Uncle Brock." Alice shouted.

"Alone time… uh what?" The comment went right over Tochi's head.

"Never mind don't listen to the old perv Tochi." Alice shouted again. "Well anyway it looks like we are here." Alice stopped in front of a sign that said Welcome to Cerulean.

"Wow so this is Cerulean City it kind of reminds me of Golden Rod city." He took a deep breath. "But it smells like the ocean it's a good smell."

Alice looked at Tochi with a small blush on her face. "W-well let's get going." Alice slowly began to walk into the city.

"Well ill guess I'll see you two at the Gym." Brock said as he began to head down another path and waved at the other two.

"Yeah I shouldn't be to long." Tochi said.

"So what did you father send you." Alice asked as she led the way.

"Not sure really he told me a friend of his couldn't handle a Pokémon he caught. So he wanted to give it to my dad but it didn't like him to much so he sent it to me."

"I wonder what type of Pokémon it is."

The two finally made their way to the Pokémon center. They were met by how Brock would put it the lovely Nurse Joy.

"Greetings…Oh you must be Tochi Greenland there are two Pokémon and a letter here from your Father."

"Uh yeah but how did you know I was Tochi?"

"Easy you look just like him." Nurse joy said with a smile before pulling a tray out with two poke balls and a letter. "Here you are."

Tochi grabbed the letter from the tray

Dear Tochi.

I know I asked you to watch over one Pokémon but the second one will help you out in your future.

P.S. After you Battle in Cerulean head to Cinnabar Island there is a Pokémon you need to catch. Oh and I get the feeling something bad is coming so keep a look out. Well Later son.

"Huh Cinnabar island well I guess that is my next stopped." Tochi said aloud.

Suddenly three large explosions came from outside.

"What the hell was that?" Tochi quickly grabbed the two poke balls off the tray and ran out side to find a few building on fire.

"Prepare for trouble." A voice cried out from atop one of the buildings.

"In fact you should make it double." A second voice cried.

"To cast the would into devastation."

"To conquer all nations."

Both figures jumped from the buildings and landed in front of Tochi.

"God lets just forget the fucking saying and just proceed with the mission." The person on the left was a female with long blue hair wearing all black with a R on the front. "The names Ren hand over you Pokémon and no one will get hurt."

"I'd do as she says she's in a good mood today and I would really like to keep it that way got it." The second figure was a man with short green hair wearing the same as Ren. "The names Seto so just give up."

Alice ran to Tochi's side. "What's going on….Wait I know who you are your team rocket but I thought you guys disbanded."

"Were currently under new management and now the gloves are off so you going to hand over your Pokémon or our we going to have to get nasty." Ren pulled a Poke ball from her belt.

"Like hell I'll give up Umbreon or any other Pokémon I have." Tochi raised his fists up and Umbreon took a battle ready stance.

"Hey Ren check out the Twerp's Umbreon its circles are silver such a rare Pokémon to begin with and its color makes it even rarer. Go Muk teach this boy a lesson." A dark purple slim blob appeared in front of the boy.

"Muuuk."

"GO Marowak." Marowak appeared on the field.

Alice was about to call out a Pokémon before Tochi stopped her. "No I'm going to handle these guys."

"UMBREON!" Umbreon barked in approval.

"Go Poliwhirl." Tochi called forth his second Pokémon Poliwhirl who had just recently evolved from Poliwag. Its whole attitude it seemed sure of itself and it held its hands in the up ready to take on its opponent but in its eyes you could tell it still longed to evolve once more to be of use to its trainer.

"Well, well you sure are ballsy kid I'll give you that but if you think you can win against us. But who says we can't be fair simple two against two battle if we win we get all of you Pokémon and if we lose we will leave you alone for now." Ren gave an evil laugh as she finished her statement.

"Man I was wanting this to be easy but oh well." Seto just gave a yawn "Muk sludge bomb on Poliwhirl."

"MUUUK." Muk let out a barrage of sludge at Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl counter with bubble, Umbreon double team and look for an opening."

Poliwhirl let out a shield of bubbles but they were quickly torn down by Muk's sludge bomb. Poliwhirl was brought to his knee as the attack hit him. Poliwhirl quickly stood back up but was now covered in bruises. Umbreon created thirty copies around the other three Pokémon an eyed her enemies for an opening.

"Kids not half bad but show them what happens when they play with the big kids Marowak use Bonemerang on Umbreon then follow with bone club show this twerp no mercy." Ren stood calmly s she gave her orders to her Pokémon.

"Hehe this is kind of fun Muk use Body salmon that tadpole."Seto had a big grin on his face as the battle ran on.

Muk leapt into the air and landed on Poliwhirl. Once Muk left Poliwhirl he seemed to have been knocked out. Marowak threw her bone at the copies causing them all to vanish and then collided with Umbreon. Once the bone returned to Marowak she followed with bone club easily pushing Umbreon to the side.

"Well battles over now hand over you Pokémon." Ren was about to call back Marowak before Poliwhirl got back up along with Umbreon.

"We are not done yet are spirit still shines brightly in the face of you evil we won't lose to you we can't lose to you." Umbreon let out a howl and gained a unworldly red glow around her.

"Poli...whirl…poli…poli." Poliwhirl turned to Tochi and held out its hand and pointed to his bag .

"You want my bag." Tochi tossed the bag to Poliwhirl.

Poliwhirl pulled the water stone out of Tochi's bag. A soon as Poliwhirl has touched the stone he began to glow and evolve into Poliwrath it seemed as if all its wounds were healed.

"Wow his connection with his Pokémon are even greater then I thought Poliwrath answered his call for battle." Alice said as she watched the battle.

Poliwrath stood next to Umbreon ready for battle." Poliwrath use water gun on Marowak Umbreon use Shadow ball on Muk."

Poliwrath was about to Use water gun but is suddenly turned into Ice beam which froze Marowak in her tracks. Umbreon then launched a Ball of Dark energy at Muk Causing Muk to become unbalanced.

"Damn the kids got some skills Muk Use Hyberbeam." Seto called out in rage.

"Marowak use boneclub to brake free from the ice then use skull bash."

Muk regained his composure and launched a powerful beam of energy at Umbreon and Marowak broke free of the ice and rushed towards Poliwrath.

"Umbreon use Giga impact and Poliwrath use Ice beam."

Umbreon gained a blue glow as she charged head first into the hyperbeam and broke through with ease once collided with Muk Tochi ordered another Shadow ball causing Muk to faint.

Poliwrath used ice beam on Marowak as she rushed towards them and was frozen to where she was unable to fight any longer.

"What impossible we lost the fuck." Ren started cursing up a storm.

"Great you pissed her off now I have to deal with her fuck me." Seto quickly recalled his Pokémon and Ren's as well. He then proceeded to pick up Ren and took off running. "Well see you again uh what the hell is your name any way."

"My name is Tochi Greenland and I'll take you on no matter how many times you come at me."

"He well Tochi Watch your back." Seto ran out of sight but you could still here Ren yelling.

"That was amazing Tochi I can't believe how well you fought." Alice said in amazement.

"Yeah but my Pokémon deserve the credit for this fight they just wouldn't give up." As soon as Tochi said this Poliwrath and Umbreon both collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. Tochi quickly ran over to his friends "You two did splendid I couldn't be more proud." Tochi recalled both Pokémon even thou Umbreon protested she knew it was for the best.

"Hey what Pokémon did your Dad send you anyway?" Alice asked.

"Not sure lets see." Tochi pulled the Poke ball out and called out the Pokémon with in and saw the rare Pokémon Dratini.

"Wow what a amazing Pokémon but Dratinis are known to be gentle how would some one have problems with one."

"Not sure." Tochi went to touch the Pokémon but it decided to bite him. "Ouch that hurt well I see why there could be problems.

Well here is the next chapter Please tell me what you think next time The rematch between Tochi and Alice will take place And something has happened in Hoenn that will set certain things in to motion Putting Team Rocket one step closer to there goals so till next time


	6. Chapter 6

I do not Own Pokémon

XRDN: well hey there everyone XRDN here wanting to thank you for reading my story I hope you are all enjoying the story thus far

Tochi: hey XRDN how it going the story is coming along great I think but Alice is acting weird I don't get it.

XRDN: women they are a mystery to us all aren't they.

Tochi: you can say that again.

XRDN: well on to the next chapter.

* * *

After our heroes rested after confronting Ren and Seto of the newly restored Team Rocket they began their way towards the Gym where Alice and Tochi will have there rematch and Tochi could win the cascade badge. How ever Tochi was nervous of battling Alice again he knew she had other Pokémon but she knew every Pokémon he had except for the second Pokémon his father sent him but it would be risky to use a Pokémon that he hasn't used or trained It would have to be a last resort. His Umbreon and Poliwrath was he two strongest and his Sparrow was not up to this fight and Dratini most likely would not want to listen so it looks like I have four Pokémon to use. He thought about is plan until he got to the gym Alice could tell he was in deep thought so she decided to just let him think.

After several moments of thought Tochi thinks he is ready and stands before Alice with his first Pokémon at the ready.

"I can see your fired up as normal Tochi but I'm about to put of your flame." Alice called to Tochi from across a pool with to round platforms floating in it. "We will have a three against three battle no subs agreed."

"Now Problems for me." Tochi notice that Brock along with seven other women were sitting in the stands.

Alice pulled out her first Poke ball "Go Feraligatr."

"Go Poliwrath." The two Pokémon each stood on a Platform. They just stood there glaring at each other waiting for the other to move first.

"Feraligatr use Hydro Pump." Alice called out

"Poliwrath use ice beam."

Feraligatr and Poliwrath both launched Powerful attacks that collided in the center of the field but due to Poliwrath ice beam Feraligatr's hydro pump turned into a massive chunk of ice that now floated on the water.

"Poliwrath get in close and use ice punch and then follow with Mega punch."

The Tadpole Pokémon quickly leapt from Platform to platform and as ice whirled around its left hand its right began to glow. And once in range Poliwrath hit the Gator Pokémon square in the stomach and soon became frozen solid. Then he followed with mega punch breaking Feraligatr from the ice.

"Use Super Power and send Poliwrath into the sky."

Feraligatr arms glowed blue and threw Poliwrath into the air.

"Now use Hydro pump."

As Feraligatr opened its jaws a large blast of water came flying towards Poliwrath.

"Use ice beam on the Pool and use bubble to mask your movements."

Poliwrath used a ice beam to freeze the pool below and in doing so dodged the hydro pump with ease. He use bubble on his way back down that covered the whole field.

"Feral."

"Poliwrath now use mega punch."

"Feraligatr catch him when he gets close and use seismic toss."

Poliwrath slid out of the bubbles and was about to hit Feraligatr. But suddenly Feraligatr caught Poliwrath and slammed him into the ground.

"Now use body slam."

Feraligatr jumped high into the air and fell onto Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath get up."

Poliwrath stood up and Tochi knew that it wouldn't last much longer so he was going to rely on luck.

"Poliwrath use hypnosis."

Poliwrath gave a glare at Feraligatr and his eyes turned blue and it fell asleep. And soon after Poliwrath fainted.

"Return Poliwrath you did great at setting the stage for the next round. Now let's do this Umbreon.

Umbreon jumped onto the newly formed ice Pool.

"Now use Dream Eater."

Umbreon's circles glowed brightly and suddenly Feraligatr began rolling on the ground in pain and then fainted.

"I didn't realize Umbreon knew that move."

"Neither did I. I just wanted to see if she could and luck was on my side I guess."

"Well you luck has run out now for me to use another Pokémon my father in trusted to me go blastoist"

The large turtle Pokémon appeared on the field its giant cannons aimed at Umbreon.

"Wow well alright Umbreon use shadow ball."

"Blastoist Hyper beam."

The twin cannons aimed at Umbreon as she fired a massive shadow ball. The shadow ball collided with the hyper beam canceling each other out.

"Now use rapid spin on the ice to make yourself faster."

"OIST!" Blastoist went into its shell and began spinning across the ice at high speeds.

"Dodge and use Shadow ball on the ice."

Umbreon jumped into the air and launched a powerful shadow ball at the ice causing Blastoist to become unbalance and fall into the water.

"No Blastoist use shock cannon."

To silver beams of energy fly out of the water and hit Umbreon dead on but Umbreon quickly stands up.

"Shock cannon one more time."

Again to silver beams of light fly toward Umbreon.

"No Umbreon dodge quickly."

Umbreon slid on the ice and couldn't dodge but suddenly Umbreon eyes glowed brightly and Blastoist's attack stopped in mid air and changed direction back towards its user knocking in it out.

"That was psycic you got lucky again but now you will see my strongest Pokémon Golduck."

The blue duck Pokémon appeared while flexing its muscles its red gem on its head shined brightly

"Golduck use Psy beam." A large red beam shot swiftly and the water and ice flexed around the beam as it hit Umbreon causing it to faint.

"I got one more chance I'll use the Pokémon my dad entrusted me with Poke ball go." As the Poke ball hit the ground a large yellow and black Pokémon stood firmly with lighting wrapped around it. "An electrabuzz."

"Hmm this could get tough attack with ice beam."

"Uh use Thunder shock." Electrabuzz looked around and saw the ice beam racing towards him he quickly sidestepped and looked at Tochi and smiled giving a thumbs up. Suddenly he sent a thunder shock towards Golduck but was quickly dodged.

"Golduck Psy beam."

The same powerful attack came rushing through the air and again electrabuzz dodged it with ease.

"Wait I remember you when you were and an Elekid wow you evolved so that means you know brick break."

Electrabuzz whole right arm glowed brightly as he jumped into the air and came crashing down clothes lining Golduck throwing him into the water. "Now use thunder punch on the water." Electrabuzz hit the water and it flashed yellow quickly and Golduck floated to the top of the water passed out.

"Wow such power, such spirit that was truly a battle not to be missed." Brock said as he came from the stands along with the seven girls that followed.

"Well mother I lost even thou I use dad's Pokémon."

"Well that because Tochi here is a brilliant trainer." Said an older girl the same age as Brock maybe a few years younger with red hair.

"A thank you." Tochi said with a bow.

"Yeah mom he is it's why I was wondering." Alice face turned red but Tochi didn't notice because he was checking on Umbreon.

"You wanted to know if you could travel with him right."

"Yeah how did you know?"

"It's simple she did the same thing when she was your age." Her aunt Violet said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Quite Sis you'll make your angry." Said Aunt Lily.

"Forget them I'll take back the gym so you can go with him."

"Really you mean she can come with me?" Tochi had now entered the conversation with Umbreon looking good as new beside him.

"Yep oh by the way Alice a letter came from you father a few days ago he said that he is okay and that we shouldn't worry."

"Alright Ash has finally sent a letter." Said Brock with a smile.

"Well at least we're finally hearing from him." Alice replied happily.

Finally a idea popped into Tochi's head "Wait Ash Ketchum is your father." Tochi had a dumbfounded look on his.

"Yeah I meant to tell you that hehe." She said with a smile and laugh.

* * *

Some where in the Hoenn region.

A hooded figure appears before a trainer and his Thunder mouse Pokémon.

"I think I should test the boy. He has done well but yet he lacks much I think these three shall do nicely."

Three solid black Poke balls floated around the hooded figure.

"Yes Tochi is a good trainer and Alice has taken a liking to him."

"Well Ash it seems we have another visitor."

"Roy Greenland is that you wow I haven't seen you since Pallet town."

A man with long red hair and a black trench coat. "Well Ash it has been awhile and I see your daughter is has taken an interest in my son Tochi.

"Wait Tochi is your kid.

* * *

At team rocket's headquarters.

In Silver's main office "You know Mister Jissihi suru you're a hard man to find."

A man in a Green trench coat and camo cargo pants and a black t-shirt with black combat boots which he had propped on Silver's desk. "Well I got to be careful most people want to kill me for one reason or another. So what can I do for team rocket?"

"To the point yes there is a several people who have been in the way of my plans number one being Ash but another figure has been causing trouble but his name is Roy Greenland."

"Ok do you have any idea where this man is?"

"No but we do know his son is somewhere in Kanto right now he was last seen in Cerulean City."

Jissihi gave a yawn and then got up from the chair "Fine I'll take the job but I don't want any of you goons in my way got it."

"As you wish just get me results."

* * *

Out side Cerulean gym.

"Well we will be back later we need to get some stuff for the trip." Alice said to her mother. And Tochi and Alice headed to the shopping district.

Suddenly a hooded figure Appears in front of Tochi and Alice. "Tochi I challenge you to a three on three battle to test your strength."

"What are you talking about test my strength."

"Go Charizard." A black poke ball falls from the sky and a Charizard with red strips all over its body appears. "What is your choice?"

* * *

Well there you have it another chapter from yours truly so can any one guess who the hooded figure is come on its not that hard so yeah please review tell me what you think and feel free to message me and if any of you have XBOX live my gamer tag is the same as my pen name so feel free to find me but now back to the next chapter hope you guys enjoy. Oh and i thought it might be funny if you guys submit questions to the Characters and i would answer one every chapter so i hope to get some just to keep things lively in here haha so i XRDN bid you farewell until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

XRDN: sup everyone XRDN here I don't own Pokémon just the original characters I have created such as Alice.

Alice: Hey XRDN the story I've heard from a few People that the story is great.

XRDN: Well that's what I like to hear I've seen three People who have favorite this story and that truly makes my day so Alice what brings you by today.

Alice: Its Tochi I'm afraid he is getting cocky he hasn't lost a fight since he started his journey. I'm glad he is doing well I just don't want him to get hurt you know.

XRDN: I see what you mean but don't worry your boyfriend will be fine.

Alice: B-boyfriend he is not my boyfriend I mean its not that I haven't thought about it but he doesn't seem interested what do I need to do flash my breasts at him I mean jezz.

?: You know that might work guys are easy.

XRDN: UH what just happen?

Alice: Who the hell are you

?: oh yeah I'm not in the story yet uh bye.

XRDN: Just start the next chapter before I lose my mind.

When we last left our heroes Tochi was challenged to a fight my a hooded figure with a Charizard with red stripes all over its body. And Silver has hired some one to attack Tochi to get to Roy his father who has just found Ash in Hoenn.

Tochi's fists were clenched tightly as his eyes burned brightly as he threw his first Pokémon onto the field he chose the best choice Poliwrath to go up against the fire Pokémon like Charizard.

"Poliwrath use ice beam." Poliwrath shot a fast beam of ice towards what seemed to be an uncaring Charizard.

"Charizard take flight this use wing attack mixed with Arial Ace." The Dragon Pokémon quickly took to the sky and seemed to vanish before appearing behind Poliwrath and knocking the tadpole clear across the street. "Now use Fire Blast." A ball of fire in the shape of the Kanji Fire came at blinding speed and caused Poliwrath to Faint.

"Go Umbreon." Umbreon ran onto the street ears and tail up and circles aglow. "Use Giga impact."

"Over Heat." An intense stream of fire hit Umbreon before she could even move and in a single hit Umbreon was down for the count."

"Damn…Damn…Damn GO ELECTRABUZZ SHOW HIM YOUR BURNING SPIRIT!" Electrabuzz came on the field ready for battle.

"Use fire spin. The dragon launched a tornado of fire around Electrabuzz . "Now use fire blast on top of the tornado."

And before Tochi could react the fight was over all three of his Pokémon laid on the street motionless except for their breathing.

"You have much to learn."

"I..I lost I wasn't even able to touch you how is that even Possible."

"Fool your Pokémon have answered the call of your fighting spirit time and time again and yet you have not yet responded to their call."

"I…I couldn't have lost so easily."Tochi fell to his knees and tears feel from his now dull eyes. "I am a worthless trainer."

"If you can't stand to lose change." And with that the hooded figure vanished.

"Tochi are you ok that battle was …it was …" she trailed off as she saw tears falling from his face unto the ground. "Are you ok." She reached to touch his shoulder but he jerked away .

"I'm useless I couldn't even help them I couldn't even touch him he was just too far away I'm worthless I couldn't hear them they must hate me I…"

Suddenly Alice raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could. "Pull yourself together damn it you're a magnificent trainer if you let one loss get to you. How can you expect to become the best so someone was better then you who gives a shit someone always will be it when you should train harder and surpass them and become the best again. And besides I'll be right here to help you." She gave him a sweet smile and helped him up.

"I.. I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. Return everybody." He tossed all three Poke balls up into the air and in a flash all three of his treasured Pokémon were safe and sound in their balls. "Let's head to the Pokémon center before the store I want to make sure the Pokémon are alright." He looked down to see a hole in his shirt and in the knee of his jeans. "I think I need some new clothes these aren't best for traveling well at least not any more."

Alice gave a cute giggle "Sure." They calmly walked to the Pokémon Canter and Tochi healed his Pokémon and before they knew it they were in the Shopping district "Well let's find you some clothes."

"I think I should pick up some swim trunks as well since we will be heading to Cinnabar Island."

"Yeah maybe I should pick up some swimwear as well my old one has gotten a little small.

They spent hours in the store until Tochi come out of the dressing room in a black shirt with a green line down the center of it. His now had tan cargo pants he even bought some black boots and he was now wearing a green and red baseball cap and he gave a toothy grin "So how do I look."

She quickly eyed him up and down. "Not bad not bad now try these on." She tossed him a pair of black swim trunks that had a fire ball on the left thigh. She sat in a chair as she waited for him to come back out.

"Well?" he came out shirtless and in the trunks.

She moved her hand in a spin around motion and Tochi did so as he turned around a massive scar and to burn marks on his back caught her eye but she decided that he wound say something about them when he felt like it. "Well looks good to me let's buy it I already got my stuff so all we need to do after this is figure out how we will get to Cinnabar Island."

"What about Vermillion City there has to be a boat heading there and there is a gym we be killing to birds with one stone." Tochi pointed out.

"Sounds like a plan I'll ask my mom about it as well." Tochi touched her chin. "So what's the deal with that Electrabuzz you two were already in tune with each other."

"Well I hope he would. He was my first Pokémon in away."

"I thought Umbreon was your starter."

"In Kanto yes but not in Johto were I grew up for a time. I ran into Electrabuzz when he was still an Elekid. I was attacked by a swarm of Beedrill I was pretty beat up but suddenly Elekid ran in front of them and launched a strong Thunder shock and scared them off. By time my dad found me I was passed out and Elekid was keeping all other Pokémon away from me and since I was to young to care for a Pokémon my dad took care of it for me and once I came back to Pallet to live with my mother again my dad kept him and over the years I just thought Elekid would have forgotten me so I never asked for him back."

"So is that attack the cause for you back." She asked the question before she thought it through and quickly regretted it.

"No it happened to a few years later I was visiting my aunt Claire in Blackthorn City. Some unknown group broke into the Dragons Den to get the Pokémon that were there my father and mother ran in there to stop them. I ran into there even tho my parents told me not too. The intruders had a Syther and went after me. My father didn't notice I was there and ordered his Charizard to attack with flamethrower the Syther's blade cut down my back and my father's attack hit me as well I was out for a week."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"Don't worry I kind of see it as a reminder that there are bad people in this world and I should do what I can to stop them its what my father believes it's why he travels all the time."

The trip back to the gym was uneventful and partly quite Tochi was still thinking of his battle with the hooded stranger it showed him just how much farther he needed to go and that it wont always be easy but he knew he had Alice at his side. He was still unsure what she meant to him but he knew he was she was special. Once they got back to the gym there were three girls waiting.

"So cousin so you didn't introduce us to you cute friend." One with blue hair.

"Oh uh yeah this Is Tochi. Tochi these are my cousins." She motioned to the one with blue hair wearing a yellow sundress. "Lyn." Then she motioned to one with blonde hair and a green sundress. "Daniel." Then to the cousin with pink hair and wore a blue sundress."Veronica

"Uh hey nice to meet all of you I'm Tochi Greenland."

Daniel looked him up and down for a few seconds "Wow you are handsome if you ever get tired of Alice here you can always look me up I'd be more then happy to keep you company."

"Shut up Daniel." Alice flared up at the remarks.

"We are just messing with you don't worry we wont steal him away but you should try and convince him to join in on the next show I think he would be perfect for one of the parts." Lyn whispered to Alice.

"Hey your back I got some good news for you two." The group looked up the stairs to see Misty walking down with an envelope in hand.

"What's up mom?"

"I won a all expense paid trip to Cinnabar Island on the Cruise ship S.S. Lance and its for two and since I know you two are heading there I thought you should take it." She handed to envelope to Tochi.

"Wow that's great thanks I don't know what to say." Tochi stated.

"Easy take care of my Daughter." She smiled.

"Well I guess we should get going." Alice said as she grabbed Tochi's arm.

"Well you two be safe and Tochi good luck on your trip."

And with that our heroes began their trip with Spirits high but Tochi heart was still heavy.

Well there it is my new chapter tell me what you think and I will be starting a new fanfic soon so updates might slow down so once again let me know what you think and if you have any ideas on how to make it better or something like to see in this story I will also be taking submissions for new stories .


	8. Chapter 8

i do not own pokemon.

XRDN: you guy sorry im late with an update hope you like this one.

Brock: this one seemed good to me. but i have a feeling Misty will be mad at me for some reason.

XRDN: hmm i wonder why

* * *

Famil=trouble

The sun glared on the to travelers below as the head towards Vermillion City for Tochi's next gym battle and to get to the Cruise ship that will take them to Cinnabar Island. Flying Pokémon flew over head as small Pokémon scurried about the ground in the bushes on the side of the road. But now three figures block Tochi's path once again.

In Hoenn

"So Ash I'm worried about my boy if everything you said so far is true then they will go after him and I'm already on their target list anyway." Roy sat on a boulder as Ash just stared into the horizon.

"I know I have already set two people I trust to watch them for awhile they might not be the smartest group but their good at what they do." Ash looked down at the ground. "Things are going to get hectic very fast Team aqua and Team Magma are going to send me a few items of interest that might be able to help."

"Wait their helping us I thought they were disbanded."

"A lot of things happen in thirty years they have reformed but now they go about helping the local law enforcement." he turned to Roy. "Team Galaxy are also back together but they are going back to their old research."

Roy stood up and stretched "Well Ash old buddy I got places to go people to see I leave my son in your hands but don't worry I'll be back before the grand finale."

* * *

"Well well you little pricks I told you we see you again." A familiar voice called out.

"Ren and Seto right." Tochi said as he readied his first Pokémon.

"Oh you remember us I'm so thrilled just so you know this time the out come will be different." Seto said as he sat on the ground.

"So who are you?" Tochi pointed to the new guy between the two.

"Oh where are my manners? I am Jissih Suru but you can call me Enforcer." He gave a small bow. "Go Rhydon and Hitmonchan show your power."

"GO Poliwrath and Electrabuzz. Show them your Spirit." The four Pokémon stood on the road ready for battle.

"Rhydon use Rock throw and Hitmonchan use mega punch."

Rhydon stomped the ground to cause the ground under it to break apart and grabbed a large chunk and tossed it at its opponent while Hitmonchan charged forward and went to hit electrabuzz but was shocked that Poliwrath had smashed the rock and Electrabuzz had caught its mega punch.

"Poliwrath Hydro pump Electrabuzz use thunder punch then follow with brick break."

Electrabuzz hit Hitmonchan square in the chest with a thunder punch and then clothesline him with a brick break sending him flying towards Rhydon. Poliwrath launched a Powerful stream of water knocking both Hitmonchan and Rhydon over.

"Your good much better then I heard such raw power such burning spirit in their eyes guess I don't have to hold back after all."

"Fuck this I'm not going to give you all the credit Go Marowak." The bone keeper Pokémon entered the field.

"Might as well join in to go Steelix." The steel snake Pokémon gave an unholy screech as it entered the stage. "You to Muk don't want to get bitched at later by the Witch." The sludge Pokémon appeared as well.

"Damn that's a lot." Tochi looked a bit discouraged.

"Weezing Smog." A thick cloud of smog covered the field as a tall man with Purple hair wearing a t-shirt and jeans. "Now that's not a fair fight now is it Jessie."

"Not at all James Arbok use poison sting then follow up with constrict." A girl with long red hair wearing a long white and black dress. "Hey these two remind me of the twerps ha-ha."

"Well I guess a little bit Hey are you Tochi and Alice by any chance."

"Yeah we are uh thanks for the hand."

"No problem anything for a friend god I can't believe I just said that." The girl said.

"Well you two get going well hold off these losers off." The man said.

"What about you two we just can't leave you two here." Tochi shouted.

James gave a goofy smile "Don't worry about us we are more then able to handle these second rate Team Rocket members."

"Who the fuck are you to call me second rate wait a second you two are the Elite team Jessie and James you guys quit twenty years ago right after reclaiming that rank." Ren had a vein on her head for being called second rate.

"I don't care who they are their in my way Go Rhydon tear them apart like the trash they are."

Jessie looked at Tochi and sighed. "You really are like the twerp just go will be fine honest besides we have a debt we owe on and this will help repay it now go."

Tochi clenched his fists and nodded "Right let's go Alice." He pulled out two poke ball "Return Poliwrath and Electrabuzz.

And with that Tochi and Alice were running down the road leaving the two strangers to their fight.

Seto looked at James. "You two don't stand a chance because I know you were a fan of poison types my Steelix will be impossible for you two beat just give up and make this easy."

James grabbed a Poke ball from his belt and tossed it "But do you know what my first Pokémon was it was a growlithe and it recently evolved into an Arcanine which if I'm not mistaken does much more damage now Arcanine use fire blast after Weezing uses smog."

Weezing let out a thick smog that covered the field the Arcanine released a powerful flash of fire causing the whole field to ignite. The explosion sent Muk, Steelix, Rhydon, Hitmonchan and Marowak flying all fainted as they hit the ground.

"I can't believe that worked now lets get the hell out of here Jessie."

Jissih recalled his Pokémon and smiled "I think I'm going to like this job this Tochi is an interesting fellow I can't wait to see how strong he will become you two Ren Seto let's go things are getting fun." He started down the road in the opposite direction Tochi and Alice went "Roy your son has some skill and the oddest of people have joined him well old friend I look forward to seeing our kids battle Gin vs. Tochi should be a memorable battle."

Alice was running close behind Tochi "Who were those people Tochi they seemed to know us?"

"No idea but they saved out asses. But we have lost a bit of time with them lets hurry to the next gym and then we can get to the cruise ship." Tochi ran as fast as he could.

"Um you do know it will take two days to get to Vermillion City right even if we run." Alice gave a cute smirk as she said this and Tochi stopped in his tracks.

"Oh uh guess I looked like an idiot just now then." He scratched his head as his face was red.

"You know it is getting late how bout we just set up camp here on the side of the road and get an early start tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan to me ill set up the tents." Tochi opened his bag and suddenly had a stunned look on his face. "Uh-oh…"

"What's wrong?"

"Uh it seems that I forgot to pack a second tent."

* * *

In Cerulean city

"I wonder when they will find out I took out the other tent in Tochi's bag." Lyn burst out laughing.

Daniel couldn't keep in her laughter "God Uncle Brock is brilliant."

"And how is Brock brilliant."

"Oh he convinced us to take Tochi's tent so he would have to share a tent with Alice." Lyn laughed as she turned to see who asked that and a look of fear jumped on her face as she saw Misty there cracking her knuckles.

"Well I think I need to give Brock a call." Misty stormed out of the room.

"Well at least she doesn't know about the condoms I stuck in his bag." Veronica smiled.

* * *

Back to our heroes

"Uh what the." Tochi's face turned bright red.

"What is it now?"

"Nothing."

"Ok well I guess will just share the tent tonight will pick up another one in Vermillion tomorrow." Alice said with a small blush."

"Y-yeah alright well if you start the fire I'll put the tent together.

Tochi set up the tent and had a fantastic meal prepeared by Alice.

"Wow that was good." Tochi smiled then yawned.

"Thank you Tochi I've been trying to get that one down for a while im not that great of a cook yet but im learning bit by bit." Alice said.

"Are you kidding me that was amazing your fantastic."

Alice blushed at the complimant "Well uh uh want to go ahead and uh turn in tonight."

"Uh uh yeah why not."

Both Tochi and Alice entered the tent.

* * *

Well here you go next chapter i feel bad for Brock he is going to get yelled at and mostly likely the crap beat out of him


	9. Chapter 9

XRDN: Hello everybody X here just want to say thanks to all the people who have read the story and stuck with it so far it means a lot to me truly it does so I thought I would do a little explaining on the past thirty years of the Pokémon world.

Well to begin after Ash left Sinnoh he felt a bit home sick and decided to head back to Pallet but on his way back he was confronted by someone who he did not expect Lance the Pokémon champion of both Johto and Kanto also known as the Pokémon G man. He came to Ash with a challenge that he knew Ash couldn't turn down. Lance called it the Challenge Generation. The Challenge was as followed Ash was to go to each and every region gather every Pokémon he ever loaned to someone then go up against Elite Four of every Region and then go up against the champion of each Champion which was Lance, Cynthia and Wallace in a six against eighteen Pokémon Battle. Ash whole heartily agreed but only after he had time to rest for a few months. And with that the two trainers went their separate ways. Once Ash got home he found three unexpected guests May, Brock and Misty who welcomed him home with a hug. After a welcome home party Ash told everyone about the offer that made by Lance. One by one every one fell asleep around the house Ash decided to go for a walk as he made his way down the road he heard some one call him when he turned he saw Misty walking up to him as the two walked in silence for several minutes Ash said something that he wanted to say for so long he told Misty how he felt that through all of his trips since they parted he always seemed to be thinking of her and he asked her to go with him on his new journey. It took several years for ash to gather up all of his old Pokémon and he decided to take on Hoenn region first and after beating the last member of that region Elite Ash and Misty had a night of Passion. When Misty finally reviled that she was pregnant Ash told her to go home and that he would come home once that challenge was over. Ash quickly took care of Sinnoh and Johto Elite members then went to Cerulean and for the first time meet his daughter Alice who was already five. Ash couldn't believe his eyes when he saw here and as a gift gave her his water Pokémon Squirtle and soon after he left to challenge the Elite four but stopped by every few months to see her and her mother until they finally decided to get marry this set things back a bit in his Challenge but it was worth it for him after the wedding and bettering the remaining members of the Elite Ash headed to Johto to meet the Champions but something happened on the way there and ash never showed up after many years of searching with no luck most thought him dead but every now and then Misty would get a letter that would tell her not to worry that he was okay and that he still couldn't come home. Ash's disappearances affected many people like Jessie, James and meowth they became the Elite force in Team Rocket again but with their one Goal now gone they didn't see the point in staying and so they quit team rocket and carried on normal lives. Giovanni disbanded a large faction of team rocket after time and time again being bested by not only Ash but a man named Roy who single handed took out the Johto branch just for fun. May decided to enter the grand festival again and came out on top three years in a row. Professor Oak retired and left the lab to Gary who was now a very accomplished scientist. Many things happened over the years causing the new Generation to grow up in the hopes to be like Ash and fight for the good of Pokémon.

XRDN: well there you go that's about sums it up I've been thinking of writing a story off that just to give you a better idea but enjoy this next chapter.

The next morning Alice woke in the tent alone but there where noises coming from out side the tent. As she unzipped the tent she saw Tochi shirtless doing push ups along with Electrabuzz and Poliwrath. Umbreon was practicing several different moves on a near by tree.

"Fifty one, fifty two, fifty three, fifty …four." Tochi finally stopped and rolled over on his back breathing heavily.

Alice watched as his chest rose and fell as he breathed she watched the sweat roll off his body. She felt her heart beat faster as she watched him. Finally she snapped out of it "So you look tired and it's only like nine in the morning."

"Hehe I finally understand what he meant." He said as he stood back up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I was such an idiot."

"Yeah you are an idiot but what are you talking about."

"That hooded guy we fought back in Cerulean he said my Pokémon answered the call of my spirit but I did not do the same for them I was confident that I never lost so I never trained I never tried to get stronger in between fights I need to train I need to get stronger so I can win against those who would hurt others using Pokémon as tools of war who ever that guy was he knows something is coming my dad felt it too and now I'm a little more convinced that something is coming and I need to get stronger at my current level I'm useless."

Alice tossed him his shirt. "Your not useless your just inexperienced same as me. In time you'll be the best I know I bet one day you'll even beat my dad." She tucked her hair behind your ear "Besides I'll be here to help you in any way I can."

Tochi blushed "Thank you I mean it in truth you're pretty much the only human friend I ever had moving around so much I never formed bonds with anyone so thank you." He put on his shirt and hat.

"It's my pleasure besides this trip is sure to be interesting. You hungry I could make some breakfast real quick."

"No I'm good." His stomach gave a loud growl. "Breakfast sounds great hehe."

"Give me a few minutes it will be ready soon." She gave a cute smile.

Tochi continued his training while Alice cooked. Poliwrath and Electrabuzz began to spar the two Pokémon seemed to be on the same wavelength as they fought and had a growing respect for each other as their fist collided. Umbreon launched a rapid succession of Shadow balls towards the tree. Her movements seemed more focus and the attacks seemed to take less time to use. Tochi finally decided to release Dratini from its Poke ball to see if he could make a bond with it. "Dratini come on out." The blue dragon serpent Pokémon appeared with a glare in front of Tochi. "Ok so what is you problem huh I heard Dratinis are supposed to be nice but you're a little bitter toward every one and for the life of me I can't think of why?"

Dratini glared at him and opened its mouth and released an Ice beam at him.

"Wow what the hell that's it I'm going to show you how the Greenland family takes care of unruly dragon and why we were once famous Dragon trainers." Tochi reached in to his bag and pulled out a metal glove.

"What's that?" Alice questioned.

"Family secret to training dragon types." He pulled the glove over his right hand and tightened it. "Ok give me your best shot you weakling."

Dratini's eyes flared up and he launched another ice beam at him but this time Tochi stuck out his hand and caught the beam with the glove.

"Oh come on now you can do better then that can't you I thought dragon types where the strongest type out there." He gave a shrug of his shoulders. "You're not even worth my time are you?"

Dratini shot a flame thrower at him Umbreon was about to jump in the way but Tochi again deflected the attack.

"You know what you can sit there and think of a good way to attack me and I'm going to go have breakfast with my friends over there." Tochi sat next to Alice who had just poured him a bowl of stew.

"Isn't that a little mean to do that to him?"

"No he has to learn his lesson that he is not going to be able to act like that." Tochi took a bite of the stew. "Yep that good."

"Thanks but I still think that's mean of you."

"It will make since in time I just wonder why dad didn't try him he the one who taught me this training style."

Dratini slowly crawled towards Tochi and nudged his leg. Tochi then proceeded to set his bowl next to Dratini which was still full.

"See its alright." Suddenly a blast of a cold ice beam hit him in the face. "Oh it is so on I am not going to let it end like that. RETURN."

Alice gave a giggle "Yeah you showed him." She stuck her tongue at him.

Tochi wiped the ice from his face "Ha-ha very funny so how far till vermillion."

Alice handed him a rag "Hmm maybe a few hours if we leave soon we should be able to make it by 1 or 2 o'clock."

"Well I will start taking down the tent if you want to clean up here and then we can start heading towards there if possible I would like to get the gym battle out of the way so that way we can prepare for the trip."

"Ok yeah that works for me."

After several minutes our heroes were packed up and ready to move with Alice leading the way and Umbreon walking close behind her master Tochi. There was a nice breeze blew across the plain as they walked and the sun shined brightly. Tochi's heart and spirit were at an all time high he was confident in his abilities once more and he new that even if he lost he could always try again.

"Hey Alice can I ask you something?" Tochi asked.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why did you decide to travel with me so easily?"

"Oh that well you're a nice guy and all and I guess you could say I thought it would be interesting I've been a Gym Leader since I was 12 like my mother and I really wanted to get out for a while and well I want to see how things turn out for you."

"So you think I can win it all." Tochi said as he scratched his head.

"Of course your extremely talented you don't give up you keep moving forward and that what your Pokémon respond too that burning passion in your soul in all honesty I think no one can stop you when you truly try even if you lose a battle you will have gain much more."

"I'm not sure I can live up to all that but thanks I will try my best how can I lose now."

"Good cause I didn't come all this way to watch you fall on you butt."

The two bantered back and forth for hours until they stood in front of Vermillion City.

"All right time for my third Gym battle." Tochi eyes lit up like normal.

"Hey did you say you were bout to go to the Gym well don't waste your time my old man decided to renovate the place so the battles are suspended for a while." A man in a green military uniform walked up to him he had short blond hair. The sleeves of the uniform wore torn off and holes were up and down the pants.

"What do you mean? Man this sucks I don't know when ill be back this way."

"So you need the thunder badge huh well I am the Gym leader and if you are in a hurry we can have our battle here I guess a one on one good for you oh by the way I'm Sgt. Bolt and strength is the path I walk so lets see how you responded to it."

"Fine by me."

"The go Electrabuzz show him the meaning of Power." Bolt's Electrabuzz released sparks as he appeared his stance showed that he was ready to fight until it could no longer stand.

"Well then I will also choose Electrabuzz Show him your burning spirit." Tochi's Electrabuzz appeared with lighting wrapped around him as he gave a thumb up and flexed its muscles.

"Got to say your Electrabuzz looks tough it's been trained well but can he stand up to mine."

The two electric Pokémon stood there eyeing each other lighting flickering between the two fire burning in both of their eyes. Bolt's electrabuzz was slightly talker then Tochi's but that just seemed to make his electrabuzz want to fight more.

"Electrabuzz use thunder bolt." Bolt made the first move and hit Tochi's Electrabuzz hard.

"Hang in there use brick break with bolt tackle."

Tochi's Electrabuzz charged forward as electricity formed around him and his right arm glowed brightly but as he ran all the power went straight into his arm.

"Humph counter with thunder punch then use thunderbolt again."

Bolt's electrabuzz caught the brick break with a thunder punch and was about to use thunder bolt but was quickly cut off when Tochi's electrabuzz use another brick break with its other hand square to his ribs knocking Bolt's off balance.

"Now use mega punch."

Tochi's electrabuzz fist turns bright blue as he brought it down with tremendous force breaking the ground under Bolt's.

"Thunder wave."

While on the ground Bolt's electrabuzz let out a pulse of electric waves knocking Tochi's electrabuzz back a few feet.

"Ok elect old buddy you know what to do."

Tochi's electrabuzz gave a thumbs up and clapped its hands together and lighting fluxed around his hands as if he had two thunder punches going at once.

"What's this interesting move use Thunder bolt now?"

Bolt's electrabuzz launched a powerful thunder bolt towards him but it was suddenly redirected to the side missing completely.

"Stage one is complete all electric based attacks are now useless against him now use thunder on your self."

"What are you insane that is suicide?"

A massive bolt of lighting struck Tochi's electrabuzz causing its coat to turn golden and its eyes turned bright yellow.

"This is what my Electrabuzz is capable of I call it Armor of Thunder now you ready to end this Bolt."

"I got to learn that but lets see how you handle this Brick break."

Bolt's electrabuzz rushed towards Tochi's and use brick break at a blinding speed but after the hit it looked as if Bolt's electrabuzz was in more pain.

"What the hell what happened."

"Electrabuzz use tackle."

Tochi's electrabuzz rushed towards Bolt's and once they collided lighting struck Bolt's causing maximum damage.

"That is the Effect of his training Thunder armor reduces all electric attacks to zero and in thing that comes in contact with him gets a dose of lighting I learned it from my dad when we were in Hoenn years ago always wanted to try it."

"Well then I forfeit you when here is the badge you earned it truly you did but I want you to rematch me when you in vermillion next." Bolt tossed the badge to Tochi and recalled his Pokémon.

Tochi recalled his as well. "Yeah sure next time I'm here I'll rematch you. Your going to learn Armor of Thunder aren't you well good luck with that just be careful because you are right it could be suicide if not done right."

Bolt walked past Tochi "Thanks I'll remember that."

Well there you go new chapter tell me what you think


	10. Chapter 10

XRDN: well just saying I don't own Pokémon and I now its time to take off the gloves and heat this story up a bit.

At team rockets headquarters

The room was dark all that could be seen was the table in front of Charles.

"So Charles what happened everything was going to plan but now all of the sudden you come back empty handed." Silvers voice rang out of the shadows.

"As I stated in my report we entered Team magma slash Aqua's new Base but they were ready for us by time we got there and the Orbs where already gone as well but we did manage to take out their leaders so they can no longer stand in our way." He said this a drop of sweat ran down his face. His hands were clammy.

"I guess it wasn't a total lose but you did fall to obtain the targets and I don't accept failure Rhydon Hyper beam." A blinding beam of light came out of the darkness and tore through Charles body killing him instantly. "I hope your sister does better." Silver pressed a intercom button on his chair. "Gold bring me the girl its time to put her to use and get the men ready to attack Galactic we need that information and send a cleaning crew to my office."

"Sorry sir the girl she has escaped from her cell and she took several of the Pokémon with her I'm sending some men to cut her off." A Panic sounded second in command called back of the intercom.

"Don't send anyone yet she is to dangerous at the moment in the state she its better to let her just go and get her later focus on the mission at hand and get me that data from Galactic."

"As you wish Commander…"

In Viridian forest

Her breathing was heavy blood dripped from her wrist her purple hair clung to her sweaty face vision blurred, skull felt as if it would bust in two, anger and fear gripped her heart. Twigs and branches cut up her legs as she ran through bushes. The pitch black forest caused poor visibility for her already poor eyesight. Her mind was foggy but one word … one name echoed in her mind "Tochi… Tochi"

A hounddoom ran along side her it was ready to give up its life to protect her. Every now and then it would launch a small flamethrower to light the way just to make sure they were on the right path. Its eyes darted towards the smallest of movements.

The girl finally stopped and fell to her knees breathing heavily "Tochi …Tochi where are you why didn't you save me?" tears ran down her cheeks she pulled a poke ball from her side and a red beam of light hit hounddoom and he was sucked back in. "Go Lugia." A master ball rolled from her hand and out game the Legendary Dragon Pokémon Lugia its white scales shined brightly. The Girl raised her hand and it glowed green and she placed it on the dragons head. "Find him and take me to him." The dragon gave a proud screech and lowered its head and picked her up. And in a matter of moments it was off the ground and made its way toward Pallet town.

Lugia scanned the ground as it flew at incredible speeds that would put most flying types to shame. It saw a house with the name Greenland on the mailbox and decided to land next to it. The ground shook as it landed next to the old house.

A Women with blue hair ran out to see what was going on when she saw the Lugia she was startled but was even more startled at the girl who was passed out on top of the Pokémon even more odd is that she recognized girl as Erika old friend of her son Tochi she quickly picked her up of the Pokémon and carried her into the house and laid her on the couch she notice tears running down her face as she went to call a doctor.

Back to Vermillion City

"Hey Tochi are you ok you're crying." Alice asked with a concerned look on her face.

A cool breeze came of the sea as they waited in front of the Pokémon center Tochi slowly moved his hand and wiped a single tear from his cheek "Erika…" He stood there in a daze for several seconds before Alice placed her hand on his shoulder. "Huh what?"

"Are you ok who's Erika?" Alice was getting more worried by the second.

"Erika I… I haven't seen since Johto and I was 10 … I think I need to call home real quick."

Nurse walked out of the center with a Chansey right behind her "Is there a mister Greenland out here there is a call on the video phone."

Tochi responded and quickly went to the phone where his mom had a worried look on her face "What's wrong mom."

"You're on your way to Cinnabar right."

"Yeah dad asked me to head there and I thought I would take care of the gym battle there and..."

His mother cut him off. "Come home after your done Erika showed up late last night and she is in bad shape when she was last awake she asked for you."

"Screw the gym battle ill start heading back now." His raised his voice

"No finish your battle then come back I'll watch over her till you get here."

Tochi gripped his chest with his hand it felt as if someone had just stabbed him "You're right she would be mad at me if I didn't if she wakes up again tell her I'm on my and not to worry."

"Hurry back son." And the screen turned black.

Tochi felt tears come down his face and his heart felt heavy and he was emotionally drained Alice was still unsure as to what was going on but she wanted to help. "Tochi what are you talking about what's going on."

Tochi finally snapped out of it and looked at Alice and with a sigh he said. "Guess we should go sit down so I can explain a few things."

Tochi and Alice went to the trainer lounge of the Pokémon center there where a few other trainers there but they we busy thinking up tactics for up coming battles or chatting with there fellow trainers. They found a nice corner were no one else where and sat down with a few sodas.

"Ok first things first who is Erika?" Alice asked with eye brow raised.

"Well when traveling in Johto with my dad several years ago we ran into to siblings Charles and Erika. Charles the older brother was looking after Erika because she was … Special."

"Uh what do you mean by special?"

"She is uh psychic and a very powerful one at that. She has the ability to share her emotions with people and Pokémon and to feel the emotions of others and Pokémon."

"Well that sounds pretty cool really." Alice thought about how that would feel.

"Yeah but she had episodes every now and then and people got hurt that's why Charles was trying to find something or something to help her."

"Oh so what happened between you two to make her come find you after something bad."

"For the life of me I can't remember the last thing I remember about her is saying if she was in trouble I would help her out and then we went separate ways."

Suddenly a thought popped in her mind that made her jealous "You two didn't date did you."

"No! What the hell Alice I mean come on I was 10 that was eight years ago even if we did it would have been for like a month." Tochi's red hair fell in front of his face. "She was a friend and some one hurt her bad enough to find me. I'm worried about her is all." He clenched his hands around his glass until part of it fractured. "God what the hell is wrong with me I feel angry at myself I should have been there for her."

Alice quickly grabbed his hands "Listen you had no way of knowing she was in trouble but she is fine now. So lets enjoy ourselves on this cruise find the Pokémon your dad was talking about and then have your Gym battle and once that is all over we will go see her so four or five days tops. And think once you help her we can find the Pricks that did this too her ok."

Tochi began to calm down but his breathing was still heavy "Yeah your right sorry just a lot to think about right now well I guess we should get in line for the ship now right.

On the outskirts of Viridian City.

"What the Fuck is wrong with you Seto they will have our heads if they find out we were the ones that let her out." Ren screeched as she followed behind the lazy team rocket member as they headed to Pewter City.

"Shut up, shut up! I'm done with this gig I never wanted to be in this stupid orginazation in the first place." He threw off his team rocket shirt on the ground and kept moving. "I fucking quit."

"Why did you join in the first place?" Ren snapped.

"I did it so I could stay by you side stupid we were always together growing up and when you joined I had to so I could stay next to you."

Ren stopped in her tracks "W-what are you talking about."

"I'm in love with you stupid always have always will but I'm not going to steal anymore …I'm going home."

Ren was stunned by what Seto had just said and she just stood there not knowing what to stay.

Seto looked back and yelled. "You coming or what."

"Y-yeah right behind you Hun."

In the Greenland house

Erika was tossing and turning in Tochi's bed "Tochi save me please save me Tochi." She screamed in her sleep her mind still focus on one person 'Tochi'. Suddenly her eyes burst open and she ran down the stairs to find Tochi's mother blocking the entrance.

"Feeling better." She said as her arms were crossed.

"Cassandra Greenland where is Tochi I need to see him." Her purple hair hung over her left eye she was wearing one of Tochi's white shirts along with a pair of black shorts being held up with a brown belt. Tears were still falling from her eyes.

"He is in Cinnabar Island he has some stuff to take care of and he will be here as soon as he can." She stood there with her blue Hair pulled back into ponytail as she wore a black dress.

"No. No. No! I need to see him I need to they're after me … they're after him … they're after everything need to warn him need to be with him." He one visible eye shined green "I need to I need to I need to." Then she vanished and reappeared outside next to her Lugia she then proceeded to touch its head  
"Please take me to him take me to Cinnabar."

Lugia gave a screech, picked her up and took off in the direction of Cinnabar Island.

Well there you have it a new chapter if things are a bit confusing let me know and I'll gladly explain so please review.


	11. Chapter 11

XRDN: ok t don't own Pokémon

"I don't follow what do you mean they creep you out?" Alice said as she leaned against the railing of the S.S Lance as they waited for the rest of the passengers to board.

"Look all I'm saying is that Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny creep me out cause they all look the same in every city and every country it's just weird are they clones or what." Tochi said as he scratched the head of Umbreon.

"You're weird." Alice just giggled. "So what's the plane when we get to Cinnabar Island?"

"Well dad never told what Pokémon I'm looking for he just said I know when I got there so I say find the Pokémon take on the Gym Leader then catch a boat to Pallet. Hey do you know anything about the next leader?"

"Other then the fact that she is total bitch who asked like she is better then everyone!" she said as she grinded her teeth.

"Well, well if it isn't the little mermaid." A girl a few inches taller then Tochi with fiery red hair pulled back into a braided ponytail wearing a bikini top and jeans walked out from the crowd and with each step in her stride her chest would bounce left and right.

"Oh it's Flaming princess!" Alice said while her face turned red with anger.

"So who is the handsome man next to you your boyfriend?"

"No he is not he is just a friend I'm traveling with." Her face went from anger to embarrassment.

"Really now." The red head leaned up against the railing next to Tochi "I'm Kitsune the cinnabar gym leader and what is your name hot stuff or we could skip all of that and just head back to my room and get to know each other better." She ran one finger down his chest.

"Tochi get away from that thing you don't know where it's been." Alice yelled.

"So Tochi's your name interesting name so what's your answer."

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks got some stuff to take care of and besides you're not my type." Tochi gave a smirk and grabbed Alice by the arm and walked off.

"W-what the?" She gave a loud screech "You Mermaid bitch I challenge you to a battle between leaders winner gets the guy for the duration of the cruise or are you to cowardly to even go up against me."

Alice stopped cold in her tracks and a look that made Tochi feel cold to the core "Uh you ok Alice?"

"You're on!" Alice grabbed a poke ball from her belt.

"Now this will be fun there are battle fields down below let's go."

"Wait here Tochi this will be quick." The two female gym leaders stormed off glaring at each other and Tochi could have sworn he saw lighting sparking between their eyes.

"Uh guess I'll wait here then…"

"Women can't live with them can't live with out them huh."

Tochi turned to see a old man perched on the railing who was wearing a scare wig that went down mid way to his back and Jin-Haori warrior kimono that dark red with two green circles on the shoulders and a dark blue under the red. He wore wooden sandals that seemed to be locked around the railing and a battle fan in his sash. "Hi I'm Jin Seji nice to meet you Dark slash Ghost type specialist with the occasional fighting type and Elite Four member."

"Uh hey there I'm Tochi and uh wow an elite four member." Tochi stood in aw at probably the most powerful trainer he had ever seen.

"Yep I am currently on vacation when I saw that Umbreon of yours looks powerful you must be a great trainer." He hopped off the railing and kneeled down to get a closer look at Umbreon. "Such a unique coloring… strong legs …good hearing I would love to have a battle with you if you don't mind."

"Yeah I battle would be great I mean an honor." Tochi bowed.

"Easy boy relax let's head below deck and have a nice friendly battle." Jin gave a friendly smile and led the way below deck.

As Tochi followed behind he notice so many people talking and having fun through out the ship and his mind seemed to wonder to Erika and what could have happened to her that would cause her to wind up the way she did. Tochi almost couldn't wait to see her and help her anyway he could for some reason he felt like blaming himself for what happened. Then his mind quickly snapped back to what he was about to do fight one of the best trainers in all of Kanto.

Tochi stood on the Opposite side of the field as Jin. There were three stadiums divided up below deck each equipped with bleachers and score boards. There were walls dividing each stadium so Tochi couldn't even seen the fight between Alice and Kitsune so no luck on getting any insight of how she fights.

"Hey Tochi so how bout a one on one battle?" Jin called out.

"Yeah fine by me." Umbreon moved onto the field ready to go.

"One last question do you want to battle my strength my skill or my luck."

"Uh Skill I guess."

"Very well Skill it is." He reached into his Kimono and pulled out a black Poke ball. "Darkrai go." He threw the Poke ball and out came the legendary Pokémon Darkrai it gave off an unholy glow as it stared down Umbreon. "When it comes to skill all my Pokémon are good but Darkrai is by far the best now Tochi show me what you can do."

"Right Umbreon use Shadow ball." Umbreon opened its mouth and released a massive ball of dark energy.

Jin pulled out the battle fan as he balanced on one leg. "Darkrai use Dark shot."

Darkrai created a smaller more condensed a much smaller version of the Shadow ball Tochi's Umbreon's made. The Dark shot came at a faster velocity tearing through the shadow ball then quickly expanding to twice the size of Umbreon and with a large explosion Umbreon was laying on the ground nearly motionless except for a rapid breathing.

"Sorry Tochi but it looks like you lose." Jin gave a smile and bowed.

"No… no I'm not done yet… Umbreon is not done yet. Umbreon get up and show him what you're made of." Tochi eyes seemed too flared up like a raging fire and Umbreon stood back up.

Her silver spots started to glow epicly. She opened her mouth to fire what looked like it was going to be a hyper beam but it was silver and black. And with amazing speed it hit Darkrai before he could react. But it seemed to have almost no effect.

"What was that Umbreon?" Tochi blinked stunned for a few moments and soon after Umbreon fainted.

"Well, well that seemed to be an unknown attack." Jin smiled "Return Darkrai … wait Darkrai what's the problem."

Darkrai had fallen to the ground with lighting pulsing around him and his energy seemed highly drained.

"Paralyzed? Well Tochi I'm impressed how would you like me to train you for a while take you under my wing as some would say." Jin put away his battle fan and bowed.

"What really training under an elite four member yes absolutely." Tochi shouted.

In stadium B

"No fucking way how the hell did we come to a draw." Kitsune yelled.

"No way that shouldn't be possible." Alice yelled back.

Well guys here is the next chapter sorry it took so long for me to get up but work has been hell and lots of other crap has hit the fan for me so updates might be slow sorry but please stick with me I will not just stop this.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Pocket monsters (aka Pokémon)

XRDN: you guys I'm sorry this took so freakin long to come out I'm going to try and work faster with up coming ones but now lets move on today we have Hmm let's see oh Misty.

Misty: How's it going X

XRDN: Tired but what do you think of Tochi hanging out with Alice unsupervised

Misty: Well I hate to think about it but I did travel with Ash when I was younger though Brook was always around.

XRDN: Well lets give them some time Tochi is in an odd place mentally right now so I think they wont do anything well lets get the story under way.

"I must say your Umbreon is simply amazing with the right type of training you could easily become a member of the elite four." Jin said before stuffing his face with a bowl of soba noodles with a grin.

Tochi who was in mid bite of a sandwich quickly chewed to answer "You're kidding right I've only been a trainer for about a little over a few weeks I've only been winning thanks to luck."

The trainer and the elite found themselves in the ships lounge and took advantage of its wonderful buffet of food from around the world. They both thought this would be a great place to wait for Alice who was in a heated battle against an old rival named Kitsune who was the cinnabar gym leader.

"So do you have a name for that move from earlier." Jin raised another bowl of noodles to his mouth.

Tochi grabbed a drink off the table and to a long gulp. "Hmm...I was thinking since Umbreon is that night form of Eevee and when you think of the night you think of the moon as well." He placed the glass in front of him and ran his index finger around the rim of the glass. "I think Lunar Shot would best suit it but I still want to figure out all of its effects before using it in battle again."

"As you should my young friend." He placed the bowl down ad looked at Tochi. "What would you say to me traveling with you for awhile and giving you some Elite Four training I wouldn't get in the way of your journey at all?"

"Really do you mean it that…. That would be awesome how could I say no to an offer of that." Tochi said excited as he stood up from his chair trying to bow.

"Of course your passion for battles and Pokémon is second to none it would be an honor to help you along the path to greatness." Jin said with a smile before standing up "So shall we find your friends … hold on a sec." he pulled a Poké gear from his shirt. "This is Jin Seji …Oh Lance how are you ….Wait what … Who? …. No kidding…. Interesting very interesting …..Wait a Lugia has been sighted heading to Cinnabar Island come on your pulling my leg… Ok luckily I'm heading there now I'll check it out. Oh and Lance I think I might have found a new candidate I'll tell you more later see ya." Jin closed the gear and placed it back within his kimono. "Well lets find Alice was it."

"No Need to find me Tochi and what's your name?" Alice came stomping up before sitting in a chair next to Tochi. "Tochi can you grab me a soda please." She said before burying her head into her arms on the table.

"Hey I'll grab a round for all of us Tochi Alice you relax." Jin chuckled as he stood and walked away.

"So uh how did the battle go?" Tochi said as he placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile.

"It was a fucking draw even thou I had the freaking type advantage god I suck." She muttered into her arms.

"Well at least you didn't loose I would hated to be stuck with her for the rest of the cruise your much more fun from what I can tell." He said with a smile as he went back to eating.

Alice looked at Tochi and smiled. "Thank you Tochi your sweet but right now I'm hungry and thirsty and then I could use some sleep….Oh who was that guy earlier."

"Oh He is Jin Seji of the…"

"Elite Four thee Jin Seji wow." Alice cut him off.

"Yeah he said he wanted to train me and travel with us. Wait here I'll go get you something to eat." Tochi stood up and headed to the buffet as Jin came back with three glasses.

"So your Alice Ketchum daughter of the legendary Ash and you travel with Tochi so what is he to you I wonder." Jin said with a teasing grin as he took a sip of his glass.

"Uh he just well he's um a good guy yeah that's it and I feel I can learn a lot from him." Her eyes avoiding contact with the elder trainer as she slowly sipped from her glass. "I mean he's great I just don't think he sees me as anything more then a friend maybe a rival if anything."

"Ho-ho that's where I believe you are wrong he sees you alright but as what I'm unsure. He has so much potential but I've noticed he is still some what unsure of himself even though he might not show it. I've seen many trainers in my time but few who have any real talent and even fewer who have the spark Tochi has He could very easily become a Pokémon Champion like Lance. You right now are his only form of support and he relies a lot on you I'll travel with you guys for a bit to watch his growth but I believe he will need to travel on his own for a bit."

"I think your right but truth be told I don't think I could just let him off on his own." She said before chugging what was left in her glass. "He seems different from other trainers I have fought many but none seem to have that spark that he has it seems to unleash power from the depths of his Pokémon's souls allowing him to push through almost any challenge ." she laid her head on the table causing a small shift of the table cloth.

Tochi came walking up with a plate of with steak noodles and rice since he didn't know what she wanted really he was also carrying another drink for her just in case. "Here you go Alice didn't know what you wanted so I just grabbed what I thought was good. He gave a toothy grin as he placed the plate next to her and the glass next to her old one.

Team rockets head quarters

"Uh Commander Silver we just finished taking tally of all the Pokémon and six are missing." A nervous Guard said as he entered the room.

Silver leaned back in his chair while sipping on a glass of wine. "Which Six was it?" he gave a cold look towards the guard awaiting the answer.

"Uh let's see." He raised a clip board up before speaking again. "A hounddoom, Alakazam, Haunter, Lugia, Hitmonchan, and the last one was all the label said was M3."

"Hmm M3 huh no need to be concerned about that one it was another failure but this could be a nice test for them." Silver pressed a button on the desk in front of him which triggered a door to open behind him where five armored Pokémon stood hooked up to wires. "Find the girl and destroy Mew three. "

"Mew four accepts mission." Echoed from the Pokémon.

Some where near Cinnabar Island

Tears still ran down her face as she buried it into the back of Lugia. "Tochi…Tochi….I need you Tochi…" Her hands glowed green as she clenched them tightly till blood ran from her hands. "Please save me Tochi I beg of you please."

Back on the cruise ship

Some of the festivities have died down in the ship but many people where still up and partying. That how ever didn't keep our heroes making their way to their cabins each taking a separate beds after several hours of awkward silence Alice was the first to fall asleep leaving Tochi to dwell on his thoughts. In his time as a trainer he had already excelled far above the average but yet his mind wondered back to the hooded man in Cerulean City that beat all of his Pokémon with ease…then his mind went Erika how she had been in so much pain and he was powerless to stop it.

Both of his hands began to sting as if he was digging his nails into them. "I need more power then I do now… I can't let anyone else I care about to get hurt." He glanced over to a sprawled out Alice sleeping in her bed.

'_You have the power inside you unleash it and strike down your foes…._' A voice faintly echoed in the back of his mind.

"Huh?" he sat up startled by this thought he had never once thought of using his Pokémon for vengeance or to obtain power to hurt others. After a few moments of wondering where the thought came from he laid back down and rested his eyes. He laid there motionless for what seemed like hours until he felt something push against his side. And to his surprise he found Alice had made her way to his bed and made her self comfortable next to him. "Well I at least traveling with her has been fun."

The sound of her heart beat against him and her steady breathing combined with her small frame. All of this helped relax Tochi. Gently he wrapped his arms around her and tried to drift off to sleep.

_Let your rage come forth and become the blade…._

Five blue orbs of energy rush through the sky towards Cinnabar Island

"What is this feeling?" a hooded figure floated above the cruise ship wind rushing past him. "It can't be…"the figure removed its hood to reveal the most powerful psychic Pokémon Mewtwo. "They've done it."

Well there you have it guys sorry again this took so long I will try and be faster I hope well feel free to review and comment and blah blah blah what ever. I'm going to bed…..


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Digi I mean Pokémon

XRDN: Hello again every one today we have the one and only Silver

Silver: Hello XRDN

XRDN: So Silver how did you come to power so easily.

Silver: A pay off here a backstab there and one or two hostile takeovers and maybe one assassination of someone.

XRDN: Well uh let's move on to the story shall we

Silver: yes let's

Sunlight poured into the window waking Alice from her sleep. When she tried to roll over she realized someone was next to her."Huh…" she gasped when she saw a tuff of red hair that was attached to Tochi head. His body was warm against hers she felt as if her petite frame fit perfectly into his slim yet muscled toned body. 'W-why am I in his bed.' Her mind and heart began to race her chest felt as if was going to explode. And Alice could no longer contain her self she ever so gently moved closer to Tochi to where their faces where only breaths apart. 'What am I doing?' Without a second thought she pressed her lips to his stealing her first kiss from him. After several seconds she finally broke the kiss and began to fidget try to remove herself from his bed without waking him. Her face was red with embarrassment for a moment as her feet touched the ground beside the bed. The floor was cold under her feet "Did I move over to his bed in my sleep?" She moved slowly and quietly to her bed where she found Umbreon sleeping soundly on her bag. "Sorry Umbry I need to get in my bag…" she whispered.

"Um…" The black moonlight Pokémon yawned and moved off the bag before falling back asleep on the floor.

"Thanks you." Alice said before opening the bag and pulling out a change of clothes and walked into the small bathroom that was in the cabin. She placed he clothes next to the sink before getting undressed and take a shower. The water was cool and refreshing against her body but it didn't stop the pounding in her chest as she placed her hand to her lips "Tochi…" the thought of him caused her to feel warm inside.

Tochi awoke soon after hearing the shower turn on. After give a yawn he moved himself over to his slumbering partner. "Hey there Umbreon how bout we find something to eat huh?"

Umbreon looked up and responded by jumping onto its master's shoulder. "Um-breon." She yawned before rubbing her head against Tochi's.

The duo made there way to the dinning hall which Tochi had to admit it was his favorite part of the ship. After pilling up a plate of food and a bowl of Pokémon food for Umbreon he took a seat at a vacant table and began to chow down.

"Hey wow what a cool Umbreon such a unique color." A voice from behind Tochi. "Now I'm itching for a battle with the owner is that you."

"Huh that would be me." Tochi turned to see who had just challenged him.

A man a few years older then Tochi stood before him with a confident look. He wore black jeans, a red shirt with two black swords crossed on the front and a black jacket with a hood attached the jacket was worn with a few small holes around it. "Hey there I go by Alex and it would be fun to battle against you." This new comer had a grin on his face that could only be found on a trainer that had had a lot of battles some losses and others wins. "How ever I only have some three Pokémon I'm currently training so I'm not at my best but should be fun none the less." He pulled a Great Ball from his belt and tossed it up and down in the air. "So what do you say?"

Tochi stood from the table the fire in his eyes shinning brightly "Of course like I will turn down a battle!"  
Umbreon circles began to glow in response to Tochi.

The two trainers soon found themselves in Arena B Several people were already in the stands waiting to watch random trainers go at it and this was sure to be a battle that everyone would remember.

"Three on three standard battle good for you." Alex said.

"Works for me GO POLIWRATH SHOW HIM YOUR BURNING SPIRIT!" Tochi yelled as he summoned forth his first Pokémon to the field.

"Wrath!" Poliwrath appeared on the field with a defensive stance ready to take anything.

"Hmm let's see how bout Tyrogue unleash your power!" Alex tossed a ultra ball on to the field and the scuffle Pokémon it hunched itself over like a football player ready to tackle it opponent.

"TY!" the small Pokémon yelled trying to start the battle. He had a black head band wrapped around its forehead.

"Wow a Tyrogue that's a rare Pokémon can't even find them in Kanto." Tochi watched the small pinkish Pokémon slowly inch to the right and left. Tyrogue watched every movement Poliwrath made already spotting openings.

"Yeah I found him in Johto wouldn't leave me alone till I battled with it and then decided to join my team haven't really had a chance to use him in a while so I know he's itching for a battle. So try and keep this exciting for him." Alex gave another smirk before making the first move. "Use karate chop."

"Not so fast Poliwrath use Ice punch."

Tyrogue moved with amazing speed towards Poliwrath. "TY!" his hand glowed brightly as he brought it down towards Poliwrath. The attack was easily blocked by Ice Punch.

"Now Tyrogue fall into a low kick and follow up with seismic toss."

Tyrogue allowed itself to fall to the grown and did a leg sweep on Poliwrath. "Poliwrath use Water gun to push yourself away then use Hydro Pump." Poliwrath hit Tyrogue with a weak water gun pushing him away a few feet and then followed up with a more powerful blast of water knocking its smaller opponent on the ground.

Tyrogue laid motionless on the ground. "HA one down." Tochi gloated.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Tyrogue second wind!" Alex stood there with both hands in his pocket.

"Ty…tyrogue…" Tyrogue began to move again as air began to move around him. "TTYYYRROGGGUUEEE!"

"What the Poliwrath quickly use ice beam." Tochi called with a bit of worry.

"Tyrogue dodge and use Close Combat."

Tyrogue side stepped the ice beam and rushed closely und unleashed several quick jabs and a powerful upper cut followed by an Ax kick. Causing Poliwrath to land face first into the ground . "Now Tyrogue finish it with Bone Splitter." Both of Tyrogue's hands glowed green while taking a new stance before slamming both fists into Poliwrath back causing a instant K.O.

"No Poliwrath uh let's see Electrabuzz go." Tochi quickly changed Pokémon.

"Tyrogue rest up Now GO HERACROSS." Alex switched his Pokémon as well choosing a bug/fighting type from Johto. "Now let me show you my true fighting skills Heracross use megahorn." Heracross extended his wings and flew at full speed towards as its horn shined brightly.

"Electrabuzz use hammer arm." Electrabuzz gave a thumbs up as raised his left arm as it glowed white before bringing it down on the incoming insect slamming the it into the ground. "Now thunder punch."

"Protect."

A green energy field protected Heracross from a devastating thunder punch and applause filled the stadium. The two trainers noticed that the whole place was now full and they were in 'aw' at the fight between this two magnificent trainers.

"Hey now would you look at that we seem to be drawing a crowd how bout we give them something to really cheer about it one finally round your best against mine winner takes all." Alex suggested with a smile.

"Fine my me however Electrabuzz might not be the strongest I have my Umbreon needs to rest after a battle yesterday."

"No need I understand I don't even have my strongest with me so I'll just Switch real quick Heracross return and now GO NIDOKING UNLEASH YOUR FURY!" Alex called forth the poison drill Pokémon.

Nidoking just stood there eyeing down Electrabuzz. "Another impressive Pokémon Alex…" He looked at his Umbreon that was ready to battle. "Well it is would be a shame not to use Umbreon since you wanted to battle me because of her in the first place Electrabuzz lets switch out."

Electrabuzz gave a quick thumbs up before walking off the field and switching Umbreon who's circles were beginning to glow green.

"Oh yes this is what I was waiting for." Nidoking hit its fists together before letting out a cry ready to fight.

"NNNNIIIIIDDDDOOOOOKKIINNGG!" Nidoking crashed its tail into the ground.

"Alright Umbreon start things off with a Quick Attack."

"Umbreon." She gave out a small cry before Rushing off with a white trail behind her and jump into the air.

"Block it and follow up with focus punch."

Umbreon came crashing down towards the large Pokémon but Nidoking blocked the attack with its left arm and charged a focus punched Umbreon back into the air.

"Now use Shadow Ball then come down with Iron tail!" Tochi could feel his heart beat faster his mind began to focus on nothing else.

_Push harder let your true power burst forth._

Umbreon let forth a powerful shadow ball heading towards Nidoking while falling behind it with an Iron tail ready to strike.

"Hold your ground Nidoking and attack with megahorn."

Tochi body went cold when the voice in the back of his head called to him again he lost track of the battle and didn't see the megahorn tearing through the shadow ball and catching Umbreon off guard sending her to the ground. "Huh damn Umbreon come on stand up don't give up yet." Umbreon stood up giving off a dark glow. "Hey isn't that dark pulse." The dark glow spread across the field hitting  
Nidoking causing him to flinch.

"What no Nidoking snap out of it."

"Now's our chance let's try out Lunar Shot."

The moonlight Pokémon glowed brightly white and black energy flowed of her body before launching a powerful black and white energy tearing through the air hitting Nidoking knocking him out of the field. Nidoking managed to stand back up for a few minutes before falling over. And cheers broke out for the amazing finish.

"Nidoking return." Alex walked across the field up to Tochi "Well that was a great battle I look forward to seeing you in the Indigo Conference Tochi."

"So you entering the Conference also awesome how many badges do you have." Tochi asked

"Well in total I have 16 badges this will be my third conference so I only need two badges and I'm in."

"So you already been through other regions cool well I need to get back to my partner before she begins to worry."Tochi thought about Alice and last night.

"Ah a lady friend say no more you make them worry once and you'll never hear the end of it. Oh here is my Trainer number give me a call if you ever want a rematch oh and if you run into a guy named Xavior tell him I'll fight him in the finals." Alex handed him a card with a number on it.

"Oh ok well see you later." Tochi called back Electrabuzz and headed back above deck.

"Well I bet I'll see him again." Thought to himself . "I feel like I'm forgetting something…"

"HEY ALEX DID YOU FORGET YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET ME AT THE POOL ALMOST AN HOUR AGO!"

"Oh D there you are…hehehe"

Back in the cabin.

Alice found herself laying on the bed in her underwear her hair still damp from her shower. She sat up and decided to get dressed in a yellow tank top and shorts with red straps on them. She reached for the door but it suddenly opened up to see a semi sweaty Tochi standing there with a happy looking Umbreon next to him. "Oh here you are I was looking for you. Are you ok."

"Oh yes I'm ok. I was just about to ….about to …" Alice couldn't hold herself back any longer she grabbed Tochi by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to him before kissing him again but this time he was fully awake and reacted only by pulling her closer.

XRDN: Well there you go everybody so please tell me what you think of this one oh and I made an appearance in this one I'll let you guess who it was haha though I am using a fake name.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Do not own Pokémon**_

_**Hey guys sorry this update is reeeeeeaaaaallly late but hey we all got a life to live right…**_

XRDN: so let's get to the story….

Silver found himself in his office pouring over team galactic data and ancient scrolls after ancient scroll. His eyes were blood shot and his hair was a mess he hadn't slept in four days maybe longer he couldn't tell anymore. "They were so close but didn't think everything through." He picked up a red glove with a glowing gem in the center of it. "And this was their key. Those short sighted fools were so close but didn't reach far enough." He placed the glove back down and grabbed one of the oldest scrolls on his desk. "But this, the tale of the destroyer. Never before have I heard of this a being more powerful then Arceus. It appears many times through out ancient history but only mere glimpse. But how do I find it and bend it to my will."

Somewhere near Cinnabar Island

"Tochi….I feel you Tochi….please save me please…" Erika was fading in and out again but her grip onto Lugia's silver feathers.

"Psychic Burst!" five voices echoed in the distances before a massive shockwave of blue energy slammed into Lugia causing it to slam into the ground.

"No get up please get up please!" Erika screamed as she pushed on Lugia trying to wake her. But her gaze was quickly drawn to five floating figures in the sky wearing armor slowing moving towards here.

"Target acquired moving to exterminate." The five slowly began to charge another attack.

A massive Aura Sphere slammed into the ground in front of them "Get away from her." And in a blue flash the powerful Mewtwo stood before them his eyes glowing a dark blue. "So I see they've made more of me but with less power it would seem."

"New target designated M2 you are out dated and should be disposed of moving to eliminate." The five said in unison "Psychic implosion."

Small particles of blue energy appeared around Mewtwo then suddenly the merged into a single explosion. "Hmm impressive but like I said weaker let me show you a real psychic attack." Mewtwo stood in the middle of the explosion as if nothing happened and with a wave of a hand everything was cleared "Cerebral Obliteration!"

Back to the S.S. Lance

After several minutes Alice broke the passion filled kiss and took a step back from Tochi. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest. "T-Tochi I…I love you." She lifted her eyes to look at his face and fear struck her heart. It was no longer the face of the boy she had fallen for but that of monstrous black figure with long red hair. Its eyes were glaring purple and red.

"_You stand in my master's way." _The voice echoed in her mind. _"I am the Omega the end of all things."_

Everything went dark for a split second before Alice awoke drenched in a cold sweat. "Huh…Huh…huh …What the hell was that?" she glanced around the cabin to find Tochi was still out she had fallen back asleep waiting for him after her shower. Her yellow tank top clung to her chest as she stood up heading towards the door.

Tochi found himself looking for Alice in the dinning hall. "I really thought she would be out here now. But I guess I was wrong." He began moving towards the room when someone unexpected caught his eye. Gin…

"Well, well if it isn't Tochi didn't think I would see you here." Gin stood looking down on Tochi his hands on his side. "So did you give up I already have four badges." He opened his badge case to reveal the badges he had earned.

"I've earned three and I'm far from giving up." Umbreon stood next to Tochi ready to go again. "And you're not even worth my time. " Tochi gave a cold glare to Gin.

_Strike down your foe without mercy_

Anger shot through Gin as he pulled out a poke ball. "Prove it Go Iveysaur." The large Seed pokemon appeared on the deck of the ship. "I'll put you in your place."

"Show them your burning spirit electrabuzz!" Electrabuzz appeared with his normal flexing pose.

"Iveysaur use vine whip." Two vines extended from the bud on top its back heading toward the electric Pokémon with high speed.

_Use the power that lays inside of you._

"Grab the vines and use thunder wave." Electrabuzz dodged to the left and grabbed hold of the two vines with one hand and unleashed a wave of electricity through the air. The shockwave caused the vines to contract back into Iveysaur.

_SHOW NO MERCY_

Tochi's eyes began to glow purple and everything began to grow dark. His body felt numb as if something else was controlling his movements. He began to laugh as the weakness of his opponent. "SHADOW LIGHTING!" he called out to Electrabuzz.

Electrabuzz stopped moving and moved as if it was possessed and clapped its hands together. Black bolts of electricity sparked between the two hands.

"That's enough you two this battle is done." A voice came from the side. It was the elite four member Jin. Tochi snapped out of his trance and looked around to see a terrified Gin who quickly called back Iveysaur before running off. "Tochi are you ok."

Tochi looked at his hands they were trembling. "What …what was I about to do?" he looked up to Jin who had made his way over to Electrabuzz who looked just as confused.

"Don't worry about it. For now you should go get some rest you're just tired you've had to many battles today besides I think Alice is waiting for you there. " he looked closely at Tochi who looked as if he had just wakened from a bad dream.

"Y-yeah…." Tochi recalled Electrabuzz and began to walk to the room.

Jin pulled the phone from hit pocket and began dialing. "Hey it's me… huh yeah you were right…..Things might be worse then you thought. The Destroyer is making it's move soon… A shame it has to be through such a nice boy." He waited for a second or two before hanging up the phone. "To think Ash knowing the future changed all of this."

Tochi opened the door to his room to find Alice sitting on the bed. "Hey …Sorry I got caught up in a fight Umbreon is tired I think." Umbreon ran from Tochi side and hopped up onto Alice's lap.

"Uuuummmmbreon." It yawned before laying down.

"It's fine I was just taking a nap so did you win." She scratched behind the dark Pokémon's ear with a smile.

"No came to a draw the guy was way out of my league he had gotten badges from Johto and other places already. I did how ever get a draw by luck." He said with his normal toothy grin he had almost forgotten what had happened. But that feeling made Tochi sick to use Pokémon to hurt others that was wrong and he knew it.


	15. Chapter 15

XRDN: Alright let's talk to Tochi today.

Tochi: hey

XRDN: so how are things?

Tochi: My head hurts

XRDN: That sucks…. Well hate to cut this short but let's start the new chapter and REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON oh and please tell me what you think of this chapter

Tochi's P.O.V.

That feeling. That dark evil feeling that came up in the fight frightened me greatly. That cold voice why does it feel so … so familiar? It felt like a voice that tucked me in at night when I was a baby something I could trust. But I would never use Pokémon like that … But I did against him in that fight calling out a move I had never even heard of. What the hell is happening to me?

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the water in the shower got colder. "Huh... Oh yeah the ship will be docking today…" one day had passed since the fight with Gin and me loosing control like that and the rest of the trip was quite except another run in with Alex. He thought to give me Tyrogue said it wanted to travel with me. So now I have Tyrogue, Poliwrath, spearow, Electabuzz, Dratini and of course Umbreon. A full team and not a bad team for someone who has only been a trainer for a week or so now. My travels have been amazing thus far and only more adventures lay before me.

After turning off the water I carefully stepped out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. 'Had I gotten paler' I thought starring at myself. That was the first thing I noticed but what truly grabbed my eye were in fact my eyes they were purple well purplish. I blinked a few times and they were back to normal green eyes. "What…I must be seeing things."

_I am always here…._

My eyes widened as I stared into the mirror. Again… I heard it again. I thought I would be better to get some fresh air now. Quickly I changed into my clothes and walked out side where Umbreon greeted me by rubbing up against my ankle. "Morning partner." I said before bending over to scratch her head. Umbreon was my closest friend … well Pokémon friend. Alice had been a great help on my journey and was truly a better friend then I could had hoped for.

The cool ocean breeze and the smell of the mix of food and salty water helped calm my nerves greatly. I gazed out over the sea and could see Cinnabar Island in the distances. "So there is a Pokémon there I should find and catch. Then on to fight Kitsune at the gym." My hair waved in the wind as I smiled looking at my partner. "You up for the challenge Umbreon." She gave a small call of excitement. "Right let's show them our burning spirit.

"Hey Tochi you finally up. How are you feeling? You were pretty bushed looking." Alice came waking up wearing a yellow tank top and red suspenders. She was followed surprisingly by the Cinnabar Gym leader Kitsune. The two seemed to have calmed down since there battle at the start of the cruise. They were far from being buddy-buddy but now they seemed to be able to at least to stand each other.

"Yeah I'm fine sorry if I worried you at all. Just uh been worried about Erika you know." I said with a shrug trying to play I was fine. Alice's outfit did catch my eye helping bringing me out of my depression a bit.

Alice surprised me with a hug around the neck. "Everything will be fine I promise." She whispered in my ear ad it calmed me even more then the fresh air. "I'm here to help you don't forget that." A part of me was crushed when she ended the hug but all good things must come to an end I mused in my mind.

Kitsune leaned against the railing waiting for us to finish their 'moment'. "So how bout we grab the last bit of free food huh before we dock in a few hours.

Sea foam Island

"Those fools mass producing copies of a copy." A slight pain shot through his mind as the moments of the fight resurfaced.

"We must destroy the target." The last standing Clone spouted as it slowly began to fade into dust.

"I gave you all a warning." I closed my eyes as the clones faded away. It was hard to watch they did look like me….they were me a toned down version. "So if they had created five. How many more could there be."

'Ash has stayed in the shadows for far to long Team Rocket is growing. Are Allies are too few. And there is something else. Something I can't explain a presence that's cold growing in the darkness.' Slowly he turned to where the girl had laid. She was gone. "Ash what is going on you knew something would happen something you couldn't prevent on your own you needed to wait for someone to come along…." Then it finally dawned on the powerful psychic. "The boy….Tochi. You knew he would appear sooner or later but how." A hood materialized around him before he vanished again. "I must protect him."

Back on the ship

We had packed up our things and waited for the final bit of docking procedure."Oh Kitsune maybe you can help me with something."

My question must have taken her by surprise "Uh yeah sure what do you need. It might cost you though." She quickly regained her self and leaned closed to me causing my face to turn red I'm sure. I also felt a sharp cold gaze from Alice.

"Uh yeah I got a lead on some Pokémon here on Cinnabar but I don't know where I should look."

"Hmm well there are some rumors of a something running around and tearing up trees o the north end of the island burning them too. My grandfather tried to find it but had no luck so if you looking I would start there."

I looked down at Umbreon and smiled "Looks like we're bout to find a new friend huh partner."

Soon the Cruise ship was docked and we made our way to the Pokémon center to figure out the game plan Kitsune had headed off to the gym to take on any challengers who might be waiting. "Would Tochi Greenland please come to the front counter? I repeat would Tochi Greenland please come to the front counter? "Called out from the intercom. So of course I made my way to the front of the Pokémon center where a nurse Joy was waiting with a package. 'Great another clone' I laughed to myself. "Mr. Greenland this package just arrived for you I believe it is from your father." The nurse joy handed me the package it was a fairly large package making it awkward for me to carry up to the lounge area.

"Wow what could be in that?" Alice said while poking the box a few times.

"Not sure it's from my dad." I placed the box on an empty table and began to open it when he heard some one call his name. My heart began to race…why? Slowly I turned to see a purple hair girl who looked like she had been through hell. Her name quickly came to my mind "Erika…" her name left my lips barely above a whisper.

"Tochi…" Erika said with a smile before rushing towards me for a second I thought she had teleported but I was suddenly distracted by the fact her lips were now locked with mine. I felt warm as she slowly wrapped her arms around me. Then I began to feel cold and pain shot through my body images flash through my head. Needles. Wires. Rage began to fill me and everything began to turn to darkness. What was happening to me I felt weightless and fearful. I open my eyes to see a large dark humanoid figure floating me.

_Do not fear me My power is your will._

The voice echoed inside my head. I know this voice.

_There are those who are moving to destroy your world. How ever this destruction is empty and has no purpose other then to harm others. I am the Omega. You must prepare yourself for what lays before you._

The figure moved towards me and fear slowly leaves. Suddenly the darkness begins to choke me. Then there was light a blinding light.

_Find me again at the place were all things must go when the end finds them._

I open my eyes again to find myself standing in the Pokémon center Erika sat on the floor in front of me in tears Alice stood frozen in both confusion and anger. And I …I felt everything beginning to spin before I hit the ground.

XRDN : there you all have it the new chapter next chapter will be up quicker I promise.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Pokémon

At the beginning of the universe two being of immeasurable power stood above the endless void. The conflict that would decide the fate of all things would soon begin. One side stood the creator of life the one who would protect all things Arceus. Its' white skin reflected the dark colors of the void beneath him. Around him floated the seventeen white plates, one for each of the types of Pokémon that would be born into his new world. "Why have you come Hakaisha? This world has no need for you."

Before the creator Pokémon was a dark humanoid figure with long hair the color of blood stopped mid-way down his back. Bone like armor formed around his forearms and chest as well as covering what should have been a mouth. Dark purple eyes gleamed from behind his bangs. "I have come to full fill my purpose." His gaze moved above them to a large green covered rock. Soon it would be crawling with life and become known as earth. However the beating in his chest demanded its destruction.

"I won't let you do that I'll stop you here!" Arceus felt a wave of anger come over him as Hakaisha moved steadily closer. "Come forth Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina defend your home." Three portals opened around the god revealing the Pokémon of space, time and dimensions tore through them each giving a proud roar announcing their readiness to fight.

The great destroyer raised his left hand "DARK BLADE." A long curved blade with an ominous glow appeared in his hand. "You would send your precious children to fight as well. I will grant you a quick destruction Brother." Hakaisha rushed towards Arceus but his blade was quickly intercepted by Palkia Spacial rend slash. "Impressive to block my attack but it will take more than that to stop me." With a yell the blade sliced through the attack with ease. "Come at me with everything or return to the void."

The plates around Arceus began to spin till one turned a dark tan color and stopped overhead. "Fighting type… Judgment "Hundreds of star like lights appeared everywhere before slamming into Hakaisha as pillars of lights. "Strike now my children!"

All three of the creation trio charged there most powerful attacks Spacial Rend from Palkia, Shadow force from Giratina and Roar of Time from Dialga. Each attack slammed into their target pushing the Destroyer back towards the void.

Smoke clung around the dark Pokémon hiding him. His laugh pierced through the silence. "Cataclysmic Divider…." A huge beam of pure dark energy ripped through the smoke. It twisted and flexed as if the energy that made the attack was alive. The massive attack collided with the children of Arceus knocking them all out instantly. "Don't you see Brother the destiny for all things is destruction? Even your children will one day bring froth chaos." Hakaisha stood there unaffected by the onslaught of his attackers. "If it's not me who will bring about the end of this universe some other form will. I am just the will of the void; you have no chance of defeating me."

Arceus looked on in horror as his children lied there motionless. Anger began to fill him more and more. The plates began to spin once more this time the steadily began to fuse together into one sphere. "Your right destruction will one day happen. Chaos will consume the plant. Evil will grow. It is true all of this I am aware of. However…" the sphere floated in front of Arceus. "You form of destruction is empty …it has no value. With all the evil that will enter this world it will give way to an even greater light that not even I will be able to foresee."

"What are you…?" Hakaisha words were cut short by a pain in his chest. A black sphere slowly began to tear its way out. "Arceus you ….B-bastard!"

"I'm sorry brother you give me no other choice." The black sphere tore out of Hakaisha and floated in front of Arceus. "Prison of a thousand arms!"

Multiple rays of light and dark energy alike began to wrap around the destroyer pulling him into the center of the void. His shouts echoed through all of creation. As the final strand of light covered him only an eerie silence remained as the black orb that came from Hakaisha feel to the earth.

Watching this battle of gods was a young boy. A young boy who didn't understand why he was being shown this. A young boy named Tochi floated in the empty void as the one who would destroy all life became silent. "W-what is all this?" he questioned.

"The beginning of your world." A dark voice responded in the back of his mind.

Tochi looked around for the source of the voice only to find that he was alone. "Who are? Where are you at?"

"I am nothing more than a memory. " The voice seemed to fade away for a second. "I am nowhere." The world around him slowly began to fade into nothing but darkness. "I wait for the path to open once again."

Tochi found himself floating in a sea of darkness. Voices cried out in pain around him. With no knowledge of his where about panic slowly began to overtake him. Unknown images began to flash before him. Pictures of labs and prison cells all stained with blood. "What the hell am I looking at?" for a moment the images stopped on the sight of a girl latched to an operating table. Her face was twisted with pain. It took only a second for Tochi to recognize this girl "Erika? ... Erika?! Who the hell did this to you?!" Pain shot through his brain like a hot knife. Suddenly the images began to move once more. They twisted and danced around him as the screams began to grow louder. He felt as if his mind was being torn in half, nothing seemed to make any since. Why was he seeing these things? As if the darkness was answering his pleads the screaming stopped. A low chant began to echo around him.

The chant was a steady and constant never getting loader than a whisper. The chant sounded meaningless but after hearing it for a while he remembered hearing it before. "The chant of the Unknown?" Darkness began to move around him in step with the chant but it soon began to steadily get faster and without warning the darkness vanished and revealed Pallet town. Everything just stopped as he stood on the main road to his house. He looked up in the sky in disbelief. Was he really home he thought or was this all just another illusion? The ground began to shake and the sky turned red. In an instant everything was on fire. People running for their lives through the streets past Tochi. A man with crimson hair stood on the ruined remains of a house. Four giant silhouettes came into view behind the man. His right arm glowed bright blood red as he pointed at Tochi. The largest of the figures launched a huge beam of energy to fast for Tochi to dodge. "Am I going to die here?"

"Only if you don't fight."

When the beam engulfed Tochi he awoke in a bed. His head throbbed with pain. It wasn't until he tried to sit up that he realized that something was holding his arm. When he looked to see what he was he felt a mix of shock and relief as he saw Alice resting her head next to him on the bed. Her hand was tightly gripping his' own hand. An odd pit grew in his stomach that took him a moment to understand as he looked at her that odd sensation was embarrassment. Part of Tochi honestly didn't want to let go but in the end he decided he needed to get some fresh air.

Tochi had pulled the box he had received before passing out with him outside. Inside was a set of armor. "Well that settles it it's a dragon type on the island." Carefully he donned the armor. It made him feel like a soldier, a warrior. His mind wandered back to the events that he had seen. A strange pain in his chest appeared in his chest as he thought about the dark Pokémon defeated by Arceus.

"T-Tochi? Are you okay?" A voice softly called to him from behind.

Tochi turned to see a very worried Alice standing behind him. "Y-yeah I'm fine." A level of uncertainty was carried in his voice. "Don't worry I'll be 100% in no time."

"TOCHI!" Alice yelled. "You shouldn't push yourself so hard you just past out for whatever reason you shouldn't be moving around and you certainly shouldn't be trying to go after a Pokémon like that."

A confused look appeared on Tochi's face how did she know what the armor was for.

"Your father called while you were asleep he told me how your family trains dragon types."  
Alice seemed to get angrier as she spoke. "Something is going on that you're not telling me. You dad seemed worried when I brought up Erika."

Tochi found himself moving towards Alice wanting to comfort her. "I'll be honest I don't understand what's going on myself." Doubt showed in his eyes as he spoke. "Let me do what I have to do I'll explain everything to you once I'm done … I promise." He placed one hand on her soft check. "I can't do this without you." And without another thought or any form of hesitation he leaned in and kissed softly on the lips.

A single moment felt like an eternity as their lips were locked together. A ting of sadness pulled at both of them as they pulled away. "I don't want you to do this without me either. " Alice said with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Umbre…" cried the small dark type next to their feet.

"Don't worry partner can't do this without you either." Tochi said with a goofy smile.

XRDN: sorry for this being soooooo late. Hope you enjoy this one.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own pokemon

Tochi quickly made his way to to the northern part of the island were the most recent sighting of the unknown Pokemon had been. This would be the first time he had used his families armor to catch a dragon. He to a few minutes to admire the armor. It layered its self like dragon scales if he had decided to wear the helmet it would actually looked like a dragon. Minus the wings. The steel shine almost made it look like it was made of silver except for a few scratches and a green strip down the right arm. Tochi looked down two Umbreon who had came along with him on his mission. "Well partner lets find this thing." The dark type just game a small yawn in agreement

In front of him he saw a few trees uprooted and slightly burned. "Well that looks promising!" he said gripping his father's Charizard fang.

Following the destroyed trail he made his way to a cliff over looking jagged rocks and crashing waves. "Looks like that's the end of this trail ... guess we should start heading b-" he was quickly cut off by booming footsteps behind him. "Or not."

Before him as he turned stood a black Charizard with torn wings. A large scar ran over it's right eye. Despite all of these oddities its most notable feature was its height. Standing at least seven feet tall made this the largest Charizard Tochi had ever seen. The beast easily pushed a standing tree as it moved towards its would be challenger.

"No time to think let's do this Umbreon." The two quickly charged the Dragon with a full sprint. The two slammed straight into Charizard pushing it back only by a few inches "Damn it's built like a mountain. Umbreon use Shadow ball."

Before Umbreon could move Charizard released a massive fire ball straight at Tochi. The cliff made it difficult to dodge leaving him only to block. Covering his face with his arms he felt the impact of the fire. The intense heat made him wince in pain but the armor was holding up to the attack. "Umbreon now do it."

His trusted partner launched several blasts of dark energy towards their powerful opponent. The attack ripped through the air slamming into charizard. Explosions from the attack left smoke and dust clinging to the air blocking their view of the beast.

"This isn't over yet..." Tochi took a battle ready stance along side Umbreon. "Time to put this armor through its paces!"

As the smoke and dust cleared they saw Charizard had used it's wings as shields. The fire type glared at them before giving a proud roar that shook the ground underneath. "Umbreon cover me with another shadow ball barrage."

Tochi pushed himself forward towards his target before leaping into the air. "Let's see how you like this." Another group of shadow balls collided dead on with Charizard. More dust kicked up into the air blinding it giving Tochi the perfect opening to land a punch squared center into Charizard's chest. He could feel the dragon take a step back to try and regain its balance but Tochi used this as a chance to deliver a series of kicks and punches. "NOW UMBREON USE LUNAR SHOT."

A hot white and black beam of energy shot straight past Tochi clearing the air of dust revealing Charizard right before hitting it. "That should have done it I think." Tochi said with little breath to spare.

Back near the Pokemon center.

The sun was begging set in the distance. Alice had been pacing back in forth for the last hour waiting for Tochi to return. Jin had taken Erika to the hospital to be checked out which gave Tochi time to go and find the pokemon they had originally came here for. With everyone else gone she felt a bit lonely. "How ever did I manage to travel by myself this is so boring just waiting." Every few moments she would find herself looking at the clock. Worry slowly was setting in as she realized just how late it was getting.

Several trainers rushed past her to enter the Pokemon center. "They must have just gone up against Kitsune. I have to admit she is a tough leader to face even with type advantage." she said aloud with a sigh.

"Aww. So you do think of me little mermaid." A voice called from behind Alice with a certain level of mockery in it. Alice knew exactly who the voice belonged to. And her suspensions were confirmed as she turned around.

"Oh god why are you here." Alice said with a slight grimace on her face.

Kitsune stood barely a foot from Alice with a grin on her face. "Oh you know heal some Pokemon that the challengers got a few lucky hits on." she took a quick scan around. "Where's your boy friend at ditched ya already."

"One he's gone to catch a powerful Pokemon and two he did not ditch me." Alice hand were clenched into a fist as she talked. Most people could almost feel the tension between the two leaders.

" But seriously is it okay for him to be out there I heard he fainted or something." Kitsune had a genuine look of concern on her face.

Alice looked down on the ground like the words were written there. "He said he was fine enough to go ... I did try to stop him but... " She found herself lost of words. "There is just so much I don't know about him."

The fire gym leader stood there for a few moments before finally saying. "You know I've known you for years and I've never seen you cling to anyone like this. I might tease and make fun of you but in all honesty you're the closest thing I have to a friend. So if you ever need to talk to me I am here. Just be ready for me to mock you." she said before jabbing Alice in the arm playfully.

"Thanks Kitsune really ..."

Back on the northern end of the Island.

"Dang just how much can this guy take." Tochi now breathing heavily along side Umbreon who could barely stand now. Before them stood the black Charizard who hardly looked like it had broken a sweet. Most of the surrounding woods had been torn up and burned. "Okay Umbreon give what ever you have left into this next attack I'll rush him again." Umbreon just nodded in response before powering another lunar shot.

Umbreon released the attack straight at Charizard who didn't even bother to try and dodge it this time. However when the attack hit you could see a wave a pain hit him. This attack had been stronger. Charizard fell to one knee as he felt his power steadily drain from his body. "Your mine now!" Tochi pushed with all his might sprinting with everything he had. He stared down the Charizard with an un wavering flame. Tochi would put everything on the line with this attack. Charizard launched a powerful flamethrower attack to try and stop him but not even the hot searing flames gave him a moment of hesitation. "EAT THIS!" Tochi's yell could be heard echoing though what remained of the forest. His fist connected with the right jaw of Charizard. The force of the punch was enough to knock the powerful flame pokemon to the ground with a loud crash.

Tochi took a few steps back his chest ached his arms felt numb and his breathing was beyond heavy at this point. He turned to Umbreon who was wounded and staggering to stay up. "It's okay it's all over now rest." Umbreon looked almost great full to be sent to her poke ball. "And now to capture you." His celebration was short live for when he went to toss a ultra ball at Charizard it had managed to lift itself back up and was ready to fight again. "Shit no ... how can you still be ready to fight." Tochi almost feel over in disbelieve but quickly he regained his battle ready posture.

The charizard stood up but could barely keep itself steady. With each labored breath flames came forth from its mouth. It's gaze scanned Tochi sizing him up all over again. Finally his eyes landed on the fang around the young boys neck. Charizard looked at the young trainer and saw the fire in his eyes. He knew Tochi would not give up his will was to strong to give up. The boy was worthy to be called master. The mighty fire dragon lowered his head in defeat before finally blacking out.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own pokemon

It took a few moments for the realization of Charizard's defeat to sink in. But Tochi wasted no time in tossing a pokeball to catch the mighty beast. The leafs crunched loudly underneath his feet as he moved towards his new partner. His body was sore. pokeball firmly in his right hand he stood up straight to look around the at the destruction they had caused bits of sun light now peered over the horizon a whole night of fighting had taken place..

Foot steps appeared behind him. "Well well looks like you saved me the trouble of taking down that creature." A man with long blue hair stood before Tochi. He wore a long black coat with a small red r on the collar. "Now be a good boy and had it over." as he stretched out his hand several more figures appeared behind him hidden by the dark of nigh that remained.

"Team rocket!" Tochi could barely count them all for his vision kept deciding to blur in and out. His grip around the sphere in his hand tightened. "I wont give him up."

"Pity." The man gave a deep sigh before running his hands through his hair pushing it back behind his ears. "Well guess I'll just have to take it from you then." he reached under his coat and pulled a solid black pokeball. "You know I watched your battle I would have loved to fight you in your prime but I got a job to do." he dropped the pokeball on the ground releasing a bright flash. "Go Absol." Lighting tore through sky as Absol took a step onto the battle field. Its fur was dark gray and was riddled with scars.

Tochi tried to reach for umbreon's ball but fatigue hit him like a ton of bricks forcing him to his knees. The whole world felt like it was spinning around him. A strange pulse came from inside him. The pulse burned his insides and made him want to vomit. "A-lice..." He began to break out in a cold sweat as something began to call him from within.

"Thunder!" a voice called out from the shadows snapping Tochi from his trance. Lighting pierced the ground between team rocket and Tochi. "Good thing I decided to come here or this could have gotten a bit messy." a hooded figure walked out from behind a fallen tree with a Raichu next to him. The man made his way next to the fallen trainer. "Well its good to finally meet you Tochi. I have heard a lot about you from your father."

"It can't be..." The blue hair man looked stunned as he saw the new opponent enter the battle field. But fear was quickly replaced with excitement. "This truly is my lucky day to go against you the trainer who became a legend."

Tochi could hardly believe it as he saw his idol right before him. "Ash."

* * *

Several explosions were heard out side of the pokemon center. Alice as well as many other trainers ran out to investigate.

"Attention people of Cinnabar Island" several people in team rocket uniforms stood under a airship. "The Island is under Rocket control and resistance shall be meet with force. All we ask is for you to turn over your pokemon and return to your homes. Once we have finished our mission we will go in peace." More grunts jumped from the ship above some held rocket launchers while others leapt down with pokeballs.

Jin moved forward. "I'm sorry but you guys will have to deal with me."

A large man with red hair moved forward. "Well Seji of the elite four. Go Arcanine! Let's heat this up a bit." The man stood a whole foot higher then his allies and was built like a brick house and his Arcine looked just as mean.

"Hmm go Tryanitar attack with shadow claw." Jin tossed out a pokeball. Before the flash of light had vanished Tyranitar had slammed straight into Arcanine.

The fiery legendary pokemon stood firm against the attack holding its ground. "Don't think that will be enough to defeat me and my team."

Alice watched as the battle unfolded before her. Battle like this were breaking out everywhere. People all over fought to protect those two weak to fight. But deep down Alice felt like this was going to easy. In the air something about the air ship pulled her attention. Three very tough looking trainers stood watching the battle. They where the true threat and they knew it. Another explosion appeared from a top the volcano at the center of the island. "Kitsune.." Anger filled her as she watched the battles raged. "Go Blas..."

"No need to worry that explosion from the volcano wasn't from team rocket. That was from the Frontier brain Blain." A voice shouted from above the Pokemon center. A man with long red hair quickly leapt of the building as two large pokemon flew past him landing in front of him. "Good to finally meet you in person Alice." In front of the man landed the largest Charizard Alice had ever seen and next to it stood a flygon. "Well lets get this show on the road. Fire tempest." Both dragons launched a devastating fire attack that wrapped its self around the airship causing most of the battles to stop and look on in aww.

* * *

Back in the woods the blue hair man stood with his back two a cliff as dozens of his men laid unconscious through out the forest. "So the rumors are true you are strong." Absol stood injured in front of its master. It let lose a eerie cry before charging the thunder rodent. "But you see I'm just getting started. It's time for all relics of the past to fade away. Shadow strike!"

A black flame engulfed Absol as it ran forward. But it's speed was no match for Raichu who dodged with out much trouble.

"You're out matched. Retreat before your pokemon suffers any real damage." Ash said calmly. This battle was nothing for him. His opponent was strong but arrogant it allowed for easy reading of his movements.

Absol refused to cease its unholy onslaught at its target. However no matter how it tried its attacks seemed to fall short . Raichu kept a constant distances from its enemy.

"Come on Attack me!" The blue haired man seemed to get more agitated.

* * *

"Sir its been confirmed all targets are here. Sypher has engaged combat with Ash. Keshin has engaged with a member of the elite four and Roy." A pink haired girl called from the control panel. "Jissih has located the girl at the hospital. And two squads have already been defeated by Blain. Shall I order."

She was quickly cut off by the man behind her. "No ... send any troops not engaged in battle to hold off Blain I will head down to the alter myself." A Mightyena slowly appeared behind him with a low and menacing growl.

Jissih watched as the young Erika slept. "So this is what they wanted me to get. But looks like I wont be following orders for now." His foot steps echoed as he went down the hallway. "Roy Greenland. My friend my blood boils when I have an opportunity to fight you." I absent mindedly removed a pokeball from his belt.

* * *

He placed his shades on as he moved from the hospital into the open. He saw his long time rival making quick work of a man named Keshin and his Arcanine "Go Venusaur use vine whip."

Roy sent Flygon crashing towards the fire pokemon with Giga Impact. When the smoke cleared he was relieved to see it had finally fainted. But his celebration was short lived when he saw several vines wrap around Charizard's wings and sending him into the air. "Jissih."

"It's good to see you old friend. Funny how we always seem to be standing on different sides of the battle field like this." The enforcer gave a small chuckle.

* * *

Hiyato opened the loading docks of the ship only to see a wall of fire blocking his escape. "Shadow Howl." Mightyena walked next to him and released a devastating cry that dispersed the fire long enough for both of them to leap out.

As they landed the saw battles taking place through out the city. Keshin laid collapsed next to his Arcanine. "To think one of the heads of Cerberus was defeated so easily. Let's go Shadow." The two sprinted past all of the pointless battles and straight into the forest. Hiyato kept a steady grip on his sword tied to his hip.

* * *

Unknown to Hiyato someone had decided to follow him. The young water trainer Alice.

A cold feeling wrapped around Tochi as he felt helpless. He could feel them all of them fighting. He didn't know names or faces but something inside him reacted to the fighting. Rage filled him at his uselessness but he knew that wouldn't change anything. The battle in front of him unfolded like he knew it would. Ash Ketchum was overpowering the blue haired stranger. And the battle would soon come to an end.

"Raichu extreme speed." The blinding Speed of Raichu could almost be missed if you blinked. The impact was enough to send Absol flying into a tree shattering it on impact. "It's over."

"No! How could Absol lose. Useless" He called back his pokemon. "Either way we still win." A smirk appeared on his face. "As we speak the whole island is under our control. Not even you can stand against all of us."

"You're wrong." Ash spoke defiantly "I already knew a large force was heading here that's why I brought back up." A storm in the distance could be heard as Ash moved forward. "And the people of this Island won't just sit back and watch they will fight. You've lost."

The strange stared past Ash and at Tochi. "That boy ... I look forward to facing him, and you too Ash." He took a step back off the cliff and fell.

Ash quickly ran to the edge to try and catch him but he had vanished with out a trace.

* * *

Jin called on all of his pokemon to assist other trainers in the battles. "We are pushing them back. But this still seems to be to easy." His gaze made its way up to the ball of fire in the air that contained the airship.

The fire around the ship vanished with out warning and a door an the underside opened. A giant mech fell from the craft. I stood two stories high with four legs to carry itself like a spider. It was outfitted with missiles and guns. "Acquiring targets."

"Well that's what I get for saying what it was easy."

A explosion from the Hospital gained the attention of almost everyone. A huge green light burst from the roof. A large pokemon slowly flew out of it. It was soon easy to identified as Lugia.

Atop the legendary dragon stood Erika. "I won't GO BACK!"


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own pokemon

Tochi was still in shock by the man in front of him. This was the man who had inspired him to become who he was today. Ash Ketchum was renowned through out the world as one of the greatest trainers to ever live and here he was in front of him.

"Tochi are you okay." He made his way over to the exhausted trainer.

Tochi snapped out of his day dreaming and stood up. "Uh yeah I'm fine. Just tired catching this charizard was no walk in the park." He held up the pokeball with a grin on his face.

"I watched most of that fight you're an excellent trainer for sure. But we have little time for formalities." Ash looked him dead in the eyes as he spoke. "The Island is under attack by team rocket and from what I've been able to gather they are here in full force."

A wave of worry fell over Tochi at hearing these words. "Why are they here?"

"We don't know." Ash quickly responded "Can you walk we need to meet up with the others."

As soon as Tochi put more weight on his left leg he collapsed "Damn I took more of a beating then I thought."

"Shit!" Ash thought for a second on what to do now. But both of them were drawn by a flash of pink light between the two of them.

"Meeew." a small pinkish pokemon floated there staring at Tochi constantly rocking back and forth between the two.

Tochi stared for a few seconds before saying "What kind of pokemon is that..."

A grin grew on Ash's face as he saw the aw to familiar psychic type. "That would be Mew. One of the worlds most powerful pokemon and only presents itself to those with a pure heart. Or so the saying goes."

Mew floated close to Tochi placing a paw on his nose. A pink wave of energy wrapped around him. He felt warm and safe with in the light of this energy. Feeling returned to his whole body and his wounds seemed to fully heal. Mew let out a slight giggle before the energy along with Tochi vanished completely.

"Well that was helpful." Ash said with a sigh.

Tochi knew he was traveling however he didn't know to where or how. But for a split second he felt as if he could see and feel everything on the island. He could feel Erika's fury and rage, Jin's unwavering courage against an unknown opponent, even his father fighting with a familiar presence. But a pulse surged through him and things began to speed up around him. Images of a future all to close. Erika stood in a pool of blood, Jin laid defeated on the ground as a machine tears through the remains of the city. What came next in the series of visions nothing could have prepared him for it. A sword shoved through the chest of Alice pinning her to a tree. A trail of blood dripped from her lips. Fear clung into her eyes as the final moment of her life past by and only one word left her lungs at the end. "Tochi."

His own rage slowly grew but he knew he had to stay calm if he wanted to save anyone.

"Trust me and I'll show you the path to victory." The voice once again echoed in his mind. "Do you trust me?"

Only one thing echoed through him. "Yes."

Kitsune saw no end to the countless members of team rocket before her. She had been trying to get to her grandfather Blain but was cut off by waves of grunts and more seemed to be on the way. Her Ninetales was breathing heavily by this point. Soon she would have to switch pokemon but she had already burned through three leaving her with only half of her pokemon left.

Her opponents where using type to gain a foot hold but none of them fought as well as the mermaid princess in her opinion so she could hold out for awhile. But for how long still became the main issue.

Another three rocket grunts ran up and each called out a wartotle.

Before either sides could launch there attacks a blinding light halted the battle. Out from the light stepped a young trainer who was full of confidence and fire. His wounds were healed and he might not be able to explain it but his armor had vanished leaving him in his original clothes. On his belt six pokeball sat each with a pokemon ready for the next fight. The boy began to speak as the light slowly dimmed. "Kitsune find Alice she is in danger. She is at the shrine in the woods."

Kitsune could hardly believe her ears as she heard Tochi's voice. She had only meet him a few times but she knew it was him. "But...How..?"

"I don't have time to explain GO! I'll help your grandfather." Tochi grabbed the third ball from his belt. "Go Electabuzz let's show them true power." The spunky electric type appeared eager for the fight to began.

"What are you talking about?! What's going on?!"

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T HAVE TIME ALICE IS GOING TO DIE IF YOU DON'T GET TO HER QUICK!" Tochi shouted. The rage in his voice carried through the air. He would do everything in his power not to let his visions come true.

Kitsune stood for a moment before simply nodding and retreating through a free door way with her ninetales in tow.

Electabuzz slammed through the first few lines of Team Rocket like they weren't even there. He released a flurry of electric jabs knocking out pokemon and trainer alike. There was a bounce in his step as he moved from opponent to opponent. these members made the mistake of bringing mostly water types not expecting a electric type to appear. This of course just made the fight all the more easy.

Amongst the many Rocket members finally one stood up with a real fight ready with an Onix at his side ."Onix use slam." The hulking rock snack came at full speed towards Electabuzz.

"Dodge and follow up with brick break." Electabuzz followed the orders exactly landing the brick break at the base of the head sending it straight into the ground. And once the smoke was cleared the mighty pokemon had fainted.

With this trainer defeated many of the remaining members began to flee from the battle site opening the way for Tochi to make his way through the Volcano. Tochi took a moment to bask in his quick victories but was cut short by the sound of something crashing into the side of the mountain. "Shit I can't be standing around I need to hurry if I'm to save anyone." And with a fire in him he sprinted back down the path before him.

"Hit him with fire blast Magmortar!" A ragged voice called out from the room ahead of him. Out of the door flew a wave of fire carrying a machoke straight into a wall.

"Children these days have no respect for their betters." An old man far past his prime stood in the center of the room. In front of him stood ten terrified grunts. "If you came to fight me you should have been prepared to be burned away."

Behind the ten men stood a man who relished the chance to fight against a legend like Blain. He wore a different uniform from his fellow grunts. A dark green vest with a single pokeball attached to it. His jeans were torn and stained. His whole demeanor showed he was ready to wage a war. "Out of my way maggots! If you've already pissed you pants after one attack then you should just leave. I'll take him on."

The rest of the men poured out of the room in a panic but were meet with a shocking experience. Tochi walked into the room with Electabuzz in tow. The heat of the volcano caused sweat to stick to his for head. His breathing had become heavy from running in the thick air that filled the halls. But not one ounce of fire had left his eyes as he stared the remaining grunt down. "Mr. Blain I have come to help you."

"Now would you look at that some one with some manners. But don't worry this one here is several years to go against Magmortar here." He said with a laugh.

"MOORTAR!"

"Don't you dare take me lightly GO Golem I'd like to see you try and burn through his shell. ATTACK WITH ROLL OUT!" The man gave a hardy laugh has his partner retreated back into his shell and began to roll at an alarming speed towards Magmortar.

"Impressive, Stop it with magma punch." A layer of molten fire wrapped itself around the blast pokemon's arm. When the blow connected with the quick moving Golem steam could be seen coming off its shell. "Now send him flying." Magmortar grabbed Golem with its free hand and tossed the megaton pokemon through the air.

"And here I thought you were a Frontier brain. But you just made a big mistake." The nameless grunt grew a wide grin before shouting at the top of his lungs. "Use EARTHQUAKE!" Golem's head and limbs extended from its shell with a mighty call before crashing down towards its opponent. How ever before the attack could land a wave of fire wrapped around its' frame. "What?!"

Golem fell to the ground with a loud crash before making its way back onto it's feet

Blain let out a ragged laugh "Don't you know if you come in contact with Magmortar you're gonna get burned. Now use overheat!"

"Not so fast old man Golem end it now!" As the man finished speaking A massive explosion appeared from where golem stood.

Smoke filled the room quickly cutting all forms of visibility. Tochi squinted his eyes to try and see through the clouds of dust. The best he could make out were three figures still standing.

"Hahaha doesn't matter if I lose as long as you lose as well old man." The man's voice could be heard. Tochi couldn't tell which figure was him but he stayed at the ready in case he had another pokemon ready.

"You fool!" Blain yelled loudly. "You think you can overcome Magmortar by just throwing away you pokemon. People like you disgust me!" The sound of Blain's cane hitting the ground echoed through the room.

"MAAAAGG!" Fire tore through the air pushing back the smoke with intense heat the which Tochi had never felt before. Magmortar stood towering above the fainted Golem with barely a scratch on it.

The man fell to the ground in fear. "That's not possible..." A stutter shock his voice as he slowly inched his way towards the door. "That power is insane..."

Blain turned from the man with a look of disappointment "Get out of my sight coward or else I'll burn you away."

He didn't have to be told twice. Without a second thought he ran out the room almost tripping over himself leaving his pokemon behind him.

"Now boy why did you come here." The fire trainer was quick to the point even in his old age Tochi could still see the fire in his eyes.

"Team rocket has attacked the island if we don't act quick man will die."

Blain lowered his head with a sigh. "Team rocket every time they enter my life they always make a mess of things. I guess it's time I make amends for what I have done."

Tochi watched the old man as he walked over to a small table littered with various items. "Ah here it is." He pulled a key from underneath several papers. "Follow me boy." Tochi did as he was told and followed the frontier brain through a locked door. "Now give me a run down of the battle."

"Uh sure." He was a bit taken back by the mans eagerness to help despite his old age. "A air ship is hovering above the city that drops reinforcements as needed. One of the elite four members is fighting a a giant spider robot." Even Tochi had trouble believing the last part even though he had seen it in his visions. "And there are various battles through out the city and at the bass of the volcano. And well that's about it. Oh and your granddaughter is heading towards an alter in the forest to help the cerulean gym leader." He omitted the part about Ash because he wasn't sure if he should say anything regarding him since he had ben in hiding for so long. And Erika was something only he could worry about. "I need to get to the hospital fast to stop one of the fights. I have a charizard so I can fly but I need to get to the top of the volcano."

Blain stopped walking and thought for a moment. "Well then our ways will part here." He pointed up to a stair case to his right. "Take those up to the top. I will help on the ground any way I can maybe stop that mechanical spider you mentioned."

"Thanks!" Tochi sprinted up the stairs in an instant.

He watched Tochi run for a second. "That boy running off to fight like it was his job. Just seeing that kind of spirit in trainers again is enough to make this frail body feel young again." He recalled Magmortar and called out a Rapidash to carry him down to the bass of the volcano.

Gin dodged gun fire from the walking mecha. His Tryanitar had moved to deflect one of the on coming missles with strength. "Damn that thing just doesn't let up." The mech seemed to take a second to relock on past the smoke giving him and his pokemon enough time to duck behind some rubble. He scanned the area for his other pokemon. They were all busy engaging in battles of their own.

Darkrai was helping a few trainers who were being pushed back by a mighty steelix. Gengar made use of the many shadows to move through the battles taking smaller shots at large groups of enemies. Sableye stood from the corners firing shadow balls at any flying types in the sky belonging to team rocket. Spiritomb unfortunately had bitten off more then it could chew and had fainted a short time ago. Leaving Jin's last pokemon Drapion fighting against three golbats.

"Damn this is really getting out of hand." He turned to a tired looking Tryanitar. "It's gonna be okay old friend." He removed the outer layer of his kimono and his wig. He needed to move around more freely and his normal out fit wasn't helping much. His graying hair was short and messy from wearing the wig. "Let's move now." Both trainer and pokemon leapt out of cover. Tryanitar let loose a hyper beam as they ran hoping to do some from of damage to the massive machine.

The beam was stopped by an force field quickly extending from the mech to protect itself.

"Energy based moves will have no effect on that machine. Only physical attacks will do." A voice came up behind Jin. The voice belonged to no other then the Fire frontier Blain. "Go Rhydon help out Tryanitar take down that machine."

The two massive Pokemon sized each other up quickly before taking a battle ready position.

"Hey let us in on this as well!" Two trainers who had finished mopping up some grunts had come to the aid of the two veteran trainers. Each tossing a pokeball. From the first appeared a Nidoking and the second being an Aggron. The two new pokemon took there places both eager to fight.

Tochi finally made it to the top of the volcano. He stood in aw at the sight before him. The top had been converted to an arena. Towers of rocks made platforms sticking out of the lava below. He really wanted to battle here one day. But now was the time to focus. He called out his newly captured Charizard.

It stretched its' wings before giving a mighty yell. "I see you're ready to go." Tochi climbed on its back with little resistants from the dragon. "Let's save Erika."

The two sky rocketed into the air. Tochi held on tightly to make sure not to fall. Wind rushed past his ears deafening him. He looked down at the city below and saw a massive war taking place. Everything seemed so real now. Could he really stop his visions from coming true?

He watched four trainers taking on the giant spider robot he saw in his vision. They seemed to be holding there own quite well. Maybe even pushing it back. But it was hard to tell from this distance. The air ship was being attacked by Erika and her lugia. "Alright let's do this." They made a b line straight to her stopping in front of her. "Erika you need to calm down."

"No.. No... No they won't take me again. I won't go back." Tears rolled down her face. Before she opened fire with a Dragons pulse. "You can't protect me Tochi... no one can save me." she grabbed her head in pain before letting loose a scream of terror.

Charizard dodged the poorly aimed attack ."Alright words won't work so look like I only have one option left." Tochi made Charizard fly above Lugia before leaping off towards Erika. "God I hope this works." He grabbed hold of Erika as he fell past her. A green light flashed around them teleporting them to the ground safely.

Erika pushed Tochi way before gripping her sides. It was easy for Tochi to see she was in a massive amount of pain. "I promise I'll make the pain stop." Everything seemed to move slowly as he walked to her. In the distance he could hear Charizard and Lugia fighting. But none of it mattered he had to focus on what was in front of him. If he could save her he could save everyone. That's what it had said. He stood for a moment in front of her before extending his right palm and placing it over her chest. The pulse in side him began to surge once again. A faint purple light appeared around his hands and on her chest.

And then everything just stopped, nothing was moving. Time itself had seemed to stop around him. There was no sound or movement. It all seemed maddening. Finally a sound did reach his ears a pair of footsteps.

"So you finally came have you." A twisted sounding voice called out to him.

Tochi couldn't help but turn to see who was talking to him. And what he was meet with was himself. "What the hell is going on?" Tochi quickly looked back at Erika and what he saw he couldn't understand. A small broken piece of rock floated above her chest where the light had appeared.

"Why are you so shocked you summoned me here. You wanted me to fight didn't you."


	20. Enenra

I do not own Pokémon

What do you do when you are faced with a reflection of yourself? An inverted copy of everything you are and believe in. Do you deny it as a fake or do you accept that somewhere deep inside this might truly be the real you.

At first glance the Fake Tochi looked exactly the same except for his bleach white hair and his blood red eyes. "What's the matter, Meowth got your tongue?" a twisted and cold voice came from the copy as he spoke followed by a sinister laugh.

Tochi stood up slowly from Erika's body. A shiver ran through his spine as he stared at this imposter but he could tell the air temperature was steadily dropping. The longer he stared speechless at his reflection the more he felt sick in his stomach. "Who are you? Why do you look like me?" He finally said with an angered tone.

That horrible laugh bellowed from the fake again. The sound was maddening to Tochi its only purpose seemed to piss him off. "I'm you stupid!" Another laugh followed his answer but without warning it stopped and a look of surprised "Well I guess that's not one hundred percent correct. But to summarize I'm everything you're not."

The temperature suddenly dropped to almost freezing.

"What I am isn't overly important, but what is important is why you called on me."

"What do you mean I called you? I just came here to save Erika." Tochi quickly stated as if he was trying to push aside the truth.

"Now, now you shouldn't lie to yourself it isn't healthy." He moved past Tochi and knelt down next to Erika. "You came here to ask for that thing's help. You came here for more power so that you could wipe out all of the enemies with ease." He gently brushed Erika's hair from her face and whispered something to quiet for Tochi to hear. "In your current state you could never beat them. You're too warm to do what is needed to do." A grin appeared as he stood up and looked at Tochi. "So be a good boy and let me be in control." There was a long pause before he looked up at the sky towards the frozen battle above. "I'll kill them all!"

"What I don't want to kill them just force them to leave." Tochi was disgusted by those words 'kill' He had never wished to kill anyone. He has always wanted to help others.

The fakes laugh started up again grating on the real Tochi's nerves. "You really believe that lie don't you?! Come on look deep inside yourself. But do not look to deep or you just might see me staring back at you."

'What was he talking about I've always held firm to my ideas of helping others.' Tochi thought to himself.

"Come on think back to that time at dragon's den. It should all click the attack, Erika's first outburst, the altar and the stones. All of your darkness in your heart stems from that very moment. Or have you really repressed everything so far back that you can't even remember the real truth anymore." The fake's eyes slowly began to glow a fierce purple color as lines began to create shapes along his body. "I guess I'll just have to remind you of your black heart and claim your life as my own."

Before Tochi could react the fake was already on him delivering a devastating blow to his ribs. A cold sensation tore through his body when the fake's fist made contact. The pain was enough to bring him straight down to his knees as he tried to gasp for air against the cold. "What the hell was that!?" No answer came from the imposter his only response was a kick to the side of his face along with another shock of cold throughout his body. Images flashed through his head memories he rather wished buried. 'Was the fake right about everything?'

"You should just stand aside and let me take over." He wrapped his hand around Tochi's neck and squeezed tightly. Ice steadily began to accumulate over Tochi's body.

The world around him began to fade out as tears rolled down his face. Was this the end? "Erika, Gin, Jin, Dad, Mom, Kitsune, and…Alice. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough!" Tochi shouted with the last of his energy as loud as he could as if some unseen force would carry his message.

"Yes! Just give up and accept your darkness!" The fake's laugh echoed through the nothingness of the world.

"Get your hands off of him!" a voice screamed before a fist collided with the imposter's cheek sending him flying from the real Tochi. "You will not lay another hand on … him." The voice was familiar to Tochi and he quickly identified it as Alice. When Tochi opened his eyes he confirmed Alice had really just saved him. "Tochi what's going on what is that thing? Why does it look like you?"

Ice fell off of Tochi's body as he stood up to face his darkness. "I can't really explain it, at least not yet. But thank you for saving me. But I have to ask how did you get here?" He clenched his fist and took a stance ready for a fight this time.

"I don't know I was in the woods a second ago, then I heard your voice and here I was." She stood behind him closely ready to support him. "But let's kick that guy's ass then we can figure everything else out."

"No you've done enough." He extended his arm in front of him blocking her from moving forward. "I need you to go back, this is my fight…my problem." A fire was lit inside him now. A wave of warm air flowed through him and his surroundings.

A worried look appeared on Alice's face but she knew she needed to trust him. "I don't want to leave but I believe in you." As she finished her sentence her body began to fade away.

"Don't die Alice I'm on my way I promise." Tochi whispered to himself as he clenched his fists tighter.

That twisted laugh echoed again "So you're finally going to fight. Good!" A grin grew on the fake's face. "But can you really stand against your own darkness?"

"You're right there is darkness in me that I have ignored for far too long but I will still fight." The fire in his eyes was unmistakable. He had decided to end this fight. "I will overcome the darkness in my heart and beat you."

Tochi ran full steam at the fake and launched a flurry of punches hoping to do as much damage as possible. Unfortunately all of his attacks were blocked with ease. "Come on your far too slow to beat me." The fake released a strike through Tochi's onslaught connecting with his chest. The blow was powerful enough to knock him back a few feet. Ice once again formed around the area that was struck.

A trail of blood ran down the side of Tochi's mouth as he stood back up. No amount of fire has left his eyes even at the uselessness of his attacks. "You want to see my strength….then I'll show you!" a flash a fire wrapped itself around Tochi's body with no sign of burning him. "I'll burn away my darkness leaving only a powerful fire in its place." He pushed himself with his left foot allowing him to move at a nearly blinding speed towards his opponent. Tochi's first blow connected with the fake's stomach. The look on his face was priceless a mix of blood and spit exited his mouth from the impact of the blow. But Tochi wasn't about to give him time to recover. Quickly he sent another powerful blow to his face knocking him straight to the ground. "Burn you useless pile of shit! I don't need your kind of help to save my friends!"

"You STUPID MORON, I'll freeze your soul over and take complete control no one as soft as you can do what is needed to save this world." The fake staggered to his feet. "I'll show you the true meaning of darkness." The lines on his body began to glow brightly as dark purple energy began to form in his hands in the shape of a sphere. "Return to the void!" He shot the attack towards the real Tochi.

When the sphere came in contact with the aura of fire around Tochi it set of an explosion of light and dust. "Was that really you best?" Tochi's voice sounded from within the dust cloud. "I thought you were going to show me the true meaning of darkness." He let out a mocking laugh at the fake. "You really are nothing more than a shadow."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" The fake gripped his head in confusion. He was the best, he was the strongest, and his hate couldn't be matched by anything. Or so he thought but before him stood the real Tochi, unscathed by the attack. "Fine … you past this test." He slumped to his knees in defeat. "I'll give you the power you desire as well as a bonus." He directed his cold glare towards Tochi.

Several images flashed into his head. "I understand thank you." Tochi found himself smiling as the fake him slowly seemed to dissolve into nothing. "I'll remember your words and the lesson you taught me." In an instant everything began to move again. He looked over at Erika who was completely past out from the ordeal.

He closed his eyes and imagined himself in the center of the city and when he opened his eyes he found himself to be exactly where he had imagined himself. "Now let's finish this fight." The lines that had appeared on the fake Tochi during the fight now appeared on the real Tochi's body. The glow felt warm to him it almost felt perfectly natural. He extended both of his arms into the air and began to speak loudly. "I unlock the first hand to release the power of the void itself." A portal high up in the sky broke open. Symbols and lines formed inside the opening creating a seal like cage. A loud and mighty roar came from behind the seal as it began to crack.

A numbing pain slowly entered Tochi's arms as the seal continued to break. "Come forth Enenra!" With those words the seal shattered allowing what was inside to come forth into our domain. A thick black smoke poured out of the hole. It plummeted towards the ground with amazing speed.

Once the last of the smoke exited the gateway it quickly began to shut. The smoke swirled in front of Tochi for several moments before finally taking shape as a giant black serpent. Even coiled up its body was raised several stories up in the air. White spots went down the side of its body and were scattered along its mouth. It had piercing yellow eyes and a fast purple tongue that constantly tasted the air. "Ssssso you are the one who broke the sssseal." Its voice sounded in the reaches of Tochi's mind luckily he had grown used to that sensation.

"Yes I require your help to save the people of this island." Tochi shouted up at the creature. "But I don't want to kill anyone. Will you help me?

The large serpent lowered its head towards Tochi. "I will sssssserve the one he has deemed masssster. I Enenra will do assss you assssk." Without another word the creature bolted through the streets quickly turning into smoke and reappearing when something got in its way.

Enenra reached a battle raging between a giant machine and four trainers. "You sssshall know true fear." The serpent was quick to strike the Spider bot by coiling around it tightly. Those who watched this take place could hear the sound of metal and gears crunching.

"In god's name what is that?" Gin said as the serpent came to their rescue. Many on lookers shared his thoughts. "Did that come from the hole in the sky?" An unshakeable chill went through him as he watched.

The serpent took large bites of the Spider mech. With each strike he removed one of its guns and legs leaving only the cockpit remaining which it quickly tossed to the side before taking to the sky in a cloud of smoke.


End file.
